Welcome to True Cross
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: She wanted just one chance to be a normal girl..in a excroist school just one chance. But is she able to? Or is someone going to stop her? Sorry no more OCS! Read and Reveiw!
1. New girl and Zuzu pets

The buildings stacked on top of each other, looming over her. Cars whizzed by, ignoring the odd looking girl who stood in front of a door, gazing upward. She wore her long dark green hair in a braid going down her back with a navy blue bow. Her loitia dress was sky blue with long billow sleeves. Hoping back and forth, she manages to put back on her blue combat boats.

"I didn't think that you were able to come." A man with even a weirder outfit stands next to her, "Your father seemed very vocal about not sending you here."

"He's not my father and well, after what had happened, he had no choice." She grabs her backs and skips to the door, inserting a key into the lock.

"I mean really, it's not like you never let people like me in here."

-True cross-

If he thought protecting and watching over his older brother was hectic, then this problem now should be nothing right? Wrong. He shouldn't have let him take it to school. Now all his students were running screaming about soul sucking demons and fur in their mouths. Yukio Okumura face desked. Why did he let Rin bring zu-zu pets anyway? The said demon was now racing them across the desk with Suguro.

"Man, you rigged it!" Rin danced around the depressed Bon.

"You can't ring them. They have their own motors or something…" Both stared at the small furry hamsters.

"How do they work?" Both said at the same time and pounced onto the small hamster with screwdrivers.

"Ah-hm!" someone coughed. Yukio turns to see Mephisto standing in the doorway with an odd looking girl next to him.

"Oh, hello sir. Sorry for the little problem here."

"What are these?" Mephisto held up the small robot. "Never mind that." He claps, everyone diverting their attention to him.

"Good. Now you may go on." He briskly walks out and leaves the girl behind.

"This is Muki Yuka. She's new here and I don't want any trouble. Now, why don't we all sit down and talk about dekalps?" Yuki looks at everyone but they all were surrounding the odd looking girl. Shiemi and Muki both were giggling over something and pointing at each others dresses. He smiled. Looks like there won't be any problems here.

"After class, why don't I show you around for a bit?"

"I like that very much," Muki smiles but then glances down at something, "Aww! That is so kawaii! What's its name?"

"That's Nee. He's my familiar." Nee jumps onto Muki's bow, swinging on the ribbon. She giggled but suddenly stopped when a dark figure shadows over the two girls.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p>If anyone is reading this, hopefully there is, I need Ocs!<p>

I just thought of this while reading Blue Exorcist, and if I don't get any Ocs, maybe I'll have to discontinue this or something...BUT I DON'T WANT TO!

EVEN IF YOU'RE ANYMOUS SEND ME AN OC! PLEAES!

Tell me their name, outfit, any weapons they have and other stuff about them like personality. Everything I need to write your Oc. Please?

Review!

Arigato *bows*


	2. 20 questions

Yeah! I got an OC! *throws confetti*

And now introducing….

Leigh Schmal by Abby! Sadly, Abby is anonymous but I still can send her some digital cookies and party box! My ninja pandas will find out a way to give them to her…They will...

I don't own anything except for Muki and Imi!

-True Cross-

"Why are you here?" standing front of them was Imi Suru, a dark and cruel boy. His dyed blue hair hung down, covering his eyes and he crossed his arms across the blue dragon on his t-shirt. He glares down at Muki and Shiemi.

"Your father let me come here." Muki, glares back at him, equal hatred in her eyes.

"He's also your father."

"Oh, is he?"

"Imi, aren't you supposed to go follow Nami around like a good little mutt you are?" another girl hissed. She wore a baggy black sweatshirt with fingerless gloves and worn jeans. Her purple converse was colored in sharpie words and drawings. She held a small I-pod, with the headphones still in her ears.

"Hello Leigh. What? Graveyard getting too cold for you?"

"Actually no, I just came here to tell you that you have a seat reserved in He**. Are you planning to use it or are you going to become friends with the floor?" Both seemed to be in a staring contest until Nami yelled out. Leigh's hand was still on the dagger she wore in a pouch.

"Imi-kun! Where are you?" A girl with fake blonde hair, a really odd tan and ton of makeup comes running, more like waddling, over toward them in her heels. No one knew why she was here. She'll practically scream at anything that moves. "Come on, I wanna show you the cute bunnies I found!" She drags Imi out the door.

"Thank you." Muki smiles, "you really didn't have to do that." Leigh shrugs.

"That's ok. Oh, I'm Leigh Schmal from America."

"You're from America? I always wanted to go there! How's it like? What are the people? Are hot dogs really made out of dogs?" Muki's eyes anime sparkle and Leigh sweat drops.

"Uh, it's ok, the people are different and no, hot dogs aren't really made out of dogs. I hope not." She quickly sat down in the table next to the other two girls as class started.

-True cross-

"Are hamburgers really made out of ham?" Muki leans over to the other girl who was trying to work.

"No, they're just beef."

"But why are they called 'hamburgers' if there is no ham?"

"Look, why don't you ask me all of this later. Now we have class."

"Oh right…"

_5 min later…_

"Is the,"

"Will you shut it?"

"Sorry."

-True Cross-

Finally, that was over but the pestering wasn't.

"Will you ever quit it?" Leigh half yelled. Muki shrank back and Shiemi almost crashed into her.

"Sorry. Its just that you and Shi are the only best friends I've ever had. I mean I had other friends but they eventually just disappeared."

"How 'bout since you ask me all these questions, I get to ask you some? Like first, is that your real hair color?" Leigh flicked the braid.

"Yep. I don't know why but I do eat a lot of veggies. I guess they were right about you becoming what you eat." She swung the bag she brought for her books.

"What about Imi? What did he mean about his father being yours?"

"Oh it's nothing." She mumbles.

"Come on you two! Cheer up! I'll show you my grandmother's garden! It's really pretty around this time of year!" Shiemi managed to get both of them a bit happier. Leigh, I don't know if she was happier because she didn't really smile.

"Race you!"

-True cross-

Yeah! Second chapter up! *peace signs* The Nami girl is based off a character I saw in a movie.

Muki: review!

Shiemi: For the flowers?

Leigh: For me to pummel him.

Imi: For me able to survive the day?

Muki: FOR THESE TRIPLE CHOCLATE FUGDE BROWINES I MADE! *holds up brownies*


	3. Chapter 3

New OC now! Yeah!

Hirotaka Akino by Shiroikage

You get digital cookies and party box delivered by my panda ninjas!

Muki: MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own anyone except for me!

Me: GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

Everyone: *faceplam*

Sorry if this is so confusing…The main characters of the real anime won't appear as much. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC. I just started reading Blue exorcist and I'm still at the beginning.

I don't really know the main characters as much!

The OCs are going to be hard so bare with me!

-True Cross-

"Race you!"

"No Muki! Watch out!" But Shiemi's warning came too late. Muki ran right into a tall boy who stood on the sidewalk, talking to a bird perch on his shoulder. He had raven black hair with blue highlights that the fringe almost covers his right eye, fair skin, and a pair of hazel brown eyes. There was a silver cross earring on his left ear. He also wore a long sleeves red shirt, a black with sliver white lining around the zippers of the sleeveless hood jacket black jeans, a pair of black boots and a pair of fingerless black gloves with white cross on it each.

"Hi! What's your name?" Muki said, smiling up at him.

"Hirotaka Akino" The small sparrow on his shoulder looked angry probably because the odd looking girl was standing too close to her 'hatchling' (Hirotaka)

"Mine's Muki Yuka. That's Leigh Schmal and Shiemi!" She turns to look at the bird. "What's your firebird's name?"

"How do you know that she's a fire bird?" Hirotaka slowly backed away from her.

"It's Amber."

"She's really pretty. What's your favorite color? Where do you live? Where did you come from? Can I call you Ni-Chan? Do you want to be my friend?"

"Blue, in the dorms, here, yes and sure?" Leigh grabs Muki by the arm and drags her away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" The said dragged girl yelled.

'Why am I stuck with her?' Leigh sighs.

-True Cross-

She was stuck. They finally got to the test to become an exwire but she was still stuck, no pun intend. A huge rock sat on her lap, feeling like it was smashing her legs.

"Leigh, why do the rocks look like wrinkling old men in pain?" Muki, one of the few people that she doesn't hate. The said girl wore an odd consplaying outfit that had a yellow star with a black studded belt. She said it was from show with eater in the name. Leigh groaned. Why should they sit here, with these rocks in a possibly haunted place? Yukio, their teacher, had told them something about the rocks but she wasn't able to pay attention.

"Oh really?" One of their classmates yelled.

"Can you guys not argue over me?" Rin yelled, stuck between the two bickering people.

"Hey look guys." Renzo pointed out the widow, "That isn't real is it?" Rin looks over.

"That's real!" The demon smashed opens the wall and t was ugly. It looked like that one demon that she saw early except more hands seem to grow from its body. The snitching was falling off and flesh could be seen through it.

"Ew!" Muki grabs Leigh hands while Shiemi's familiar, Nee created a branch barrier.

"Never knew that small guy could create that." Leigh said. Shemi weakly smiled.

"There are two of them! I'll distract them!" Rin jumps through the tangles with Muki on his heals.

-True Cross-

"What are you doing here?" Rin whispers to the girl running next to him.

"To help of course! You're going to need me. You can't always depend on that sword of yours." Her normally cherry tune turns sullen, as she whispers something and fire flames around her hands. She shots the flames at the demon casing them, managing to cut off some hands and slow it down. But that wasn't enough. They both ran into a dark room.

"It seems that I have gotten both of you."

-True Cross-

He watched as they all tried to fight the demon, Bon was reciting the book while Shiemi was trying hard to not faint. Leigh was slashing at the demon with her dagger. Where was Rin and Muki in all of this?

"Amber, have you seem them?"

"They had run out, distracting the other demon." The firebird answered. He nods and slips back into the shadows.

-True Cross-

The lights flicker on, lighting the dark room. The demon explodes, either from the light or Bon's chatting, no one even bothers to wonder. Rin and Muki run in. there wasn't really a scratch on them.

"I see you guys got him!" Rin smiles, happy his friends aren't hurt.

"Is she ok? Muki asks Leigh who was trying to help Shiemi up.

"You all pass. " Yukio and Hirotaka walks in. Muki runs over and glomps Hirotaka.

"Hiya Ni-Chan! What are you doing here?" Another man drops from the ceiling.

"Hey you're the-" Rin was cut short by Mephisto who feel in after the other man, landing on top off the half-demon.

"You actually think I was going to let in that demon into my school without knowing?" He claps and other excorist pop out of random places.

"you mean that was all a test?" they all asked at the same time.

"Of course, what else would it be?"

-True Cross-

Reveiw


	4. Geting to know each other

It seems that I am adding new characters every chapter!

Ok! I'm going to have the original characters in this but they might not pop up as much. Yukio and Mepshiot defiantly will.

If you want to see a character more often, then tell me who and say something about them because, I AM NEW TO BLUE EXCRIOST!

Also, the OCs' background might be changed around because I didn't want them to tell all about themselves but keep some things secret.

New Characters!

Hotaru Kagami by ShadowFalcon

Age: 15

Spyro Watashnie by MewStar0013

Age: 18

Characters so far:

Leigh Schmal by Abby now known as operaghost96

Age: I'm guessing 16…

Hirotaka Akino by Shiroikage

Age: 16

And of course,

Muki Yuka by Me!

Age: 16

Imi Suru by me!

Age: 16…I think..

I don't own Blue Exorcist or there will be ninja pandas that rule the world!

…

…

I should really try decaf….

-True Cross-

"We're finally Ex-wires!" Muki sequels happily. Leigh sighs at her friend's overjoyed expression. Muki was about to jump out of her seat and run around the room until Leigh grabs her bow and drags her back to their seats.

"Don't you think you should drink decaf?" She whispers. Muki looks dumb-struck at her.

"There's such thing as decaf? Since when?" Leigh face desked.

"Does anyone sit here?" A small lean girl, (or was it a boy?) with short reddish hair, olive green eyes and tan skin. She (or was it he) wore a navy blue with a small red star pin and dark green collared shirt with a black vest with a loose thin red ribbon around her collar. There were two guns hanging off her blue belt covered by a dark brown waist coat and black running shoes.

"Nope! No one sits there! Not that I know of. Maybe a ghost sits there!" Muki looks at the new kid curiously, "Are you a girl or boy?"

"That isn't nice to ask someone." Leigh hissed from behind her book.

"That's alright, I get it a lot. I'm a girl. My name is Hotaru Kagami."

"Mine's Muki Yuka! That's Shiemi and the one behind the book, " Muki points to the other girl who was scowling at her, "her name is Leigh Schmal!

"You don't have to introduce me to everyone. Yesterday you even introduced me to a squirrel." Leigh tries to glare at the energized girl but she just gets ignored.

"I see you're in this class." Muki, Sheimi and Hotaru both jump out of their seats a little bit while Leigh just rolls her eyes.

"Really, Hirotaka, more ninja moves?" she says.

"Hiya Ni-Chan! You're in this class with us?" Muki grabs him in a hug while Hotaru just sits there, frozen in her seat. He just looks at the frozen girl and walks off. Muki turns to her still frozen friend.

"You like him!" She squeals. Hotaru follows Leigh and starts to study.

"No I don't." But the small blush on her face said otherwise.

"Aw, that's so kawaii! You two should defiantly get together!"

"Shush, I'm trying to study!" Hotaru turns away from Muki who pouted.

"Leigh, do you want to go back to America? And if you do, I wanna go with you!" Leigh glares at Muki.

"Since I know you all barely know each other, I thought that we should try to get to know each other." Yukio looks at Hirotaka. "Why don't you go first?"

Hirotaka looked surprised at first but quickly suppressed it. "I live with my grandparents. My parents died in a car accident. My grandparents taught me how to be an exorcist." He motions to Amber who sat perched on his arm. "I saved Amber from being shot by a kid with a slingshot. She stayed with me as a familiar and now, I'm here in this school." Hirotaka smiles and looks at Hotaru. The said girl hides her head behind the book she held.

"Hotaru, your turn." Yukio says.

"My dad is an Upper second class Exorcist who didn't want me to be an exorcist but then sent me here, anyway." Hotaru shrugs, "Never try to put me in a skirt."

"Well, that was delightful." Imi says.

"Imi, thanks for volunteering. You're next." Imi stares at Yukio.

"Uh, I'm Imi. I like uh…cats…Muki is my sister." The said girl, (Muki) suddenly yells out.

"I'M NOT YOUR F-ING SISTER! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT THAT OR I'LL POUR BOILING MAPLE SYRUP DOWN YOUR SHIRT!" She yelled. Hotaru shushes her friend and with Leigh's help, got Muki off of the top of the table and back into her seat.

"I like cats." Imi says again and sits back in his seat.

"That's very interesting…" Yukio trails off.

"You like cats? My familiar is a cat!" Rin pipes up. Imi and him gets into a boring conversation about cats.

"I like cats." A meek voice said. Some people looked around before managing to see a tall pale boy sitting all the way in the back. He wore the True-Cross academy uniform with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows and some buttons undone. His long, shaggy white hair was pulled back into a ponytail but it still reached his waist. One of his eyes was brown while the other was pale blue and he had freckles scattered across his cheeks. Muki, being the friendliest person, skipped up to him and stuck her hand out.

"My name's Muki! What's yours?" She asks the boy. He looks down at his sketch book.

"Spyro Watashnie," He mumbles.

"So you're the 'Painter of the Familiars' I've heard so much about around school." Muki sits down next to him, pointing at the drawing, "You're really good!"

"Thank you Muki-ya." Spyro bends his head back over the drawing until Yukio calls out his name.

"Why do you say a few things about yourself, Spyro?"

"Ok, Yukio-ya. My father's an ex-tamer and he was the one who got me into exorcism. I went to live with my uncle because my father thought that would be better. He taught me how to draw." That was the longest speech that anyone had heard from Spyro, partially because they hardly ever heard him speak. Muki starts to clap for no apparent reason causing him to hide his face again.

"Muki, you're next."

"I'm Muki! I live with aunt and uncle with a pet ferret named Itachi." She jumps out of her seat and twirls, "I like making friends with people and I hate annoying obnoxious people. And I am not Imi's sister." Muki's face turns dark, surprising everyone for a second. It seemed to snap back to her normal cherry face quickly. She sits back down next to Spyro, talking to him about something while he was drawing, yet also listing to her at the same time.

"Leigh." The said girl sighs.

"I have an older brother and a sister who are 8 and 6 years older then me. I'm left-handed." She slumps even lower in her seat.

"What about your brother?" Rin says. Leigh glares at him and jumps out of her seat.

"it's a best brother one minute and an annoying d***head the next!" She says and Rin tries not to fidget under her glare but fails.

"Well, what about you Shiemi?"

-True Cross-

No one, except for his father, has paid him this much attention. Muki was the first person in this whole school just to walk or skip up to him and introduce herself. He was now waiting for her and her other friends that she was going to introduce to him also, in the lunchroom. Everyone else was walking by him, talking to their own friends, girls giggling and whispering secrets, the boys teasing each other.

"Hey Spyro!" Muki ran out of no where, appearing right in front of him. Other people he had seen in their class were right behind her.

"H-hello Muki-ya." He stumbles over his words.

"Come on! You don't need to stand here all alone!" Muki grabs his hand and pulls toward everyone else.

Finally, he wasn't alone anymore.

-True Cross-

Review!

Plz?

Arigato *bows*


	5. Shopping

Yep, more characters.

Sorry guys, no more OCs. Maybe I'll make another Blue Exorcist story with the rest of not….

Muki: MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own anyone except me and that son-of-a-bucket Imi

Me: Does that make him a pail?

YOU FORGOT MY NEW BLUE EXORCIST MAG! IT HAS POSTERS!

New characters

Serena Hayatashi by LinkinParkIsMyMuse

Age: 15

Group: herself

Raan Umieto by DarkAzura

Age: unknown…for now

Group: Rin's but hangs out more with Muki

Characters so far:

Hotaru Kagami by ShadowFalcon

Age: 15

Group: Muki's

Spyro Watashnie by MewStar0013

Age: 18

Group: Muki's

Leigh Schmal by operaghost96

Age: 16

Group: Muki's

Hirotaka Akino by Shiroikage

Age: 16

And of course,

Muki Yuka by Me!

Age: 16

Imi Suru by me!

Age: 16

That's a lot of OCs for one person to handle for one person and I sometimes mix up their personality with each other so…

Should I make another story with them or not? Please tell me what you think!

Don't worry if you already sent me an OC before this chapter was posted. I'll probably use it. I wrote the character name at the bottom Author's note so, if the OC's there, then I'm using them.

-True Cross-

Muki pulls Spyro toward everyone, dragging him through the crowd of students.

"This is Spyro everyone! He's really nice when you get to know him!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know him so well when you just meet him last class?" The girl who spoke was the one who always was studying and acting so sarcastic.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is Leigh Schmal," Muki motions to the said girl who just gave him a small wave.

"Hotaru Kagami" Hotaru was looking around for someone, probably Hirotaka again.

"Have any of you guys seen Hirotaka? He was supposed to meet me here for lunch." Hotaru sighs, "Maybe he's with Rin and them?"

"I can see Rin right now and he's not with them!" Muki runs over to the other said group and almost runs into a girl who was in her path. She had long jet black hair with cherry red stripes and her eyes were the unusual shade of silver. Her outfit looked like a ninja's because it had a black leather jacket and she wore black pants. A red katana was slung over her shoulder like Rin's and there was a gun hanging off her belt.

"Sorry! I'm somehow always running into people!" Muki exclaims. The girl narrows her eyes and glares at the perky one.

"Serena Hayatashi. Try looking at where you're going." Serena hisses but Muki either ignores or doesn't notice all of the ice in her voice.

"When did you come back?" Leigh asks.

"Before school began." Serena answers her.

"I thought you didn't want to come back to Japan." But Serena stays silent at what Leigh says. She walks away from Muki and the gang, disappearing off to somewhere.

"That's odd," Leigh says, "She's usually like you, Muki."

"What does that mean?" Muki asks confused.

"Sweet, caring and goofy." Muki was about to hug her but was held back by Shiemi and Spyro.

"Come on Muki-ya. I have I tomato you might want." Spyro holds out a bright red tomato and Muki eagerly snatches it. She eats it like an apple.

"Hey guys!" Rin stood in front of them, with his other friend by his side, "Why is she eating a tomato?" Muki hisses at him and holds the tomato closer.

"My precocious!" Rin steps back from the small girl.

"Muki, I got you that plushie you wanted when I went to town." The boy next to Rin holds out an ugly doll pulshie that was green. She looks up from her tomato, and grabs it with her free hand. The boy has scruffy red hair, deep green eyes and when he smiled, you could see sharp teeth that looked like Rin's. He wore a plain black top with no sleeves but bandages that went up to his elbow. His black jeans had claw-like rips, covering his black combat boots. A dragon pendent shown in front of his shirt, and there was a dagger on his belt.

"Dude! That's the coolest dagger! Where did you get it?" The boy points to Leigh's dagger and then focus his attention onto Hotaru's guns. "Who ever said girls couldn't fight?" Muki wraps her arm around Spyro's arm. He was also eating a tomato. Sheimi starts to laugh at the funny sight and Muki joins her.

"Muki, say thank you to," Leigh turn to the boy, "What the heck is your name anyway?"

"Raan Umieto, at your services," He adds a little bow at the end. "She seems pretty nice to me, Fuji." Everyone stares at Raan who had just started to talk to air.

"Are you ok?" Hotaru asks. Raan seems to snap out of it and turns to the girls.

"Why don't we all go to town after classes are done?" he asks out of the blue. They all nodded.

"Rin! Get over here!" Yukio yells. Rin runs over to his twin brother leaving everyone else behind. Spyro looks up from his tomato with a relaxed look.

"Do you want a tomato?" He says.

-True Cross-

School was over and all of them waited for Rin's group to come. Leigh started to listen to her I-pod, watching the rest to make sure no one of them got hurt. Hotaru wore a green blouse and jeans with Gingestu, her silver gun and Seidotaiyo, her bronze gun tucked away in a shoulder bag she wore. Spyro stood next to Muki, who was saying something which was making the quiet giant, laugh. He wore a light green button-up polo shirt with beige kakis, brown shoes, a denim jacket and purple tainted sunglasses. Muki wore a light green shirt with flower deigns and a jean skirt still with her sky blue combat boots. She had just taken Spyro's sunglasses and was parading around everyone wearing them.

"Hey everyone!" Raan pops up behind Hotaru, causing her to whack him in the face with the textbook she was reading. He fell back to the ground, his nose crooked and bleeding.

"Wat was zat for?" He tries to say while holding his head back. Muki pushes him back forward, gently.

"Leaning back is just a myth. You might make yourself get a blocked artery or throw up all over your clothes." She pinches his nose just below the bridge, holding a cloth under his nose. Raan blushes and tries to push her hand away stating he can take care of himself but whoops him in the head with the cloth.

"I have to hold your nose like this for about 5 minutes. If it doesn't stop bleeding, I'll have to hold it again for another 5 minutes." Raan's face gets redder, trying not to look at Muki.

"What's going on here?" Rin looks at the strange sight of Raan sitting on the ground and Muki sitting next to him, legs tucked under her, pinching his nose. The half-demon knew that Raan was always weird but this was just plain odd. Raan was always a bit protective of her anyway, like an older brother. He was also blushing which was added to the list of odd things happening so far.

"Raan scared Hotaru and she hit him in the face with a textbook." Muki answers.

"It wasn't a textbook, just some extra reading." Hotaru mumbles.

"Light reading? More like an over accomplishing student." Imi walks toward them, Nami practically hanging off of his arm. "Hey sis." He says at Muki who ignores him.

"I consider Spyro more of an older brother then you." She says, not looking away. "We're not even related in any way I can think off." She releases Raan's nose.

"Hey, I know this really cool place we could go to!" Shiemi says, trying to lighten the mood, "Mephisto told us about it once."

"I like cats." Raan smiles at what he had just said.

"That wasn't random." Leigh and Hotaru both said. Sheimi walks off, with everyone on tow.

-True Cross-

"This is awesome!" Spyro exclaims. They were all eating at the fried dough place. Muki glares at Rin who was eating a lot of it. _Curse you thick-headed nincompoop. _Spyro sees her and hands her some of his.

"You said it! Why didn't you tell use earlier about this?" Raan looks at Shiemi.

"I was but I didn't think of it." Shiemi shrugs and goes back to eating her dough. Unknowing to everyone, Hotaru had ran out and now she was back, holding a tomato in her hands.

"There's a small problem, no pun intended." She holds the tomato. "Somehow, Hirotaka got turned into a tomato."

"That tomato is Hirotaka?" Leigh picks up the said vegetable. "I highly doubt that."

Hotaru points to Amber who was flying near her, always looking at the tomato. "How do you explain that?" Just at the moment, Muki runs in, holing a box.

"I found a box of tomatoes! Do you think there's a box of tomatoes fairy in here?" She sprints toward Leigh who was trying to protect Hiromato. (Hirotaka+tomato=Hiromato)

"LOOK OUT!" one of them yelled, but it was too late. Muki trips over air, the box of tomatoes flying out of her hands and at Leigh. It crashes into her, tomatoes flying everywhere. Even Hiromato got mixed into the mess.

"Does anyone know which one is him?" they got on their knees, and looked at everyone tomato. Amber scans over the mess, trying to find her hatchling. The green hair girl seemed a bit too odd for her taste. She should keep an eye on her.

"Found him!" Rin holds up a tomato that looked slightly more human-like then the others.

"Amber, is this Hirotaka?" Hotaru holds up it up to Amber who grabs it with her claw. She burst into flames, leaving a very red faced Hirotaka behind. He seemed to come out of a stupor looking around at everyone, except it was Hotaru who asked the question.

"What's going on here?" Muki slowly giggles and erupts into a fit of laughter. They looked confused at her but also get the urge to laugh. Unable to control it, all of them start to burst out laughing while Hotaru and Hirotaka were silent.

"Why don't we go somewhere else? There's a new store opening on Main Street." Muki grins.

"Oh no. this can't be good."

-True Cross-

I do have a bit of an obsession with tomatoes in this chapter…sorry. It's just that Shiroikage gave me the ideal so…EVERYONE GETS A FREE BOX OF TOMATOS!

Oh and, Megumi Yotsuyanagi will come up, next chapter. My co-author (sister) who is the reason my spelling is better, would like to add something. That is sorta sad. She's younger then me but I suck at spelling TAT *grows mushrooms in corner*

Sis: Send who you think should be shipped together! Come on! I love to ship people!

Thanks sis. *sigh* Is that all you think about? Shipping?

Sis: Nope! I think about Soul eater also!

*face palm* Review!

Sis: For shipping!

Muki: For tomatoes!

Leigh: For no shipping.

Sis: Hey! I'll ship you and Imi together! *evil laugh*

Leigh: *glares* heck no.

Review?

Oh and read Operaghost veriosn of this! I favotred it


	6. Back to elementray

Sorry for not updating sooner! *bows* I couldn't log on until now and my laptop broke in half, litalry. Dont ask how.

I'm going to start saying each chapter every chapter in case you want to know all of the OCs in it. I'm adding a bit of info for each character so you won't be reading it then say, 'I never knew they had that'

New Characters

Megumi Yotsuyanagi by Fate Kashigo

Age: 15

Weapon(s): Bow and arrow but likes using her familiar Kei.

This is all of the current characters

Serena Hayatashi by LinkinParkIsMyMuse

Age: 15

Weapon(s): summons Ariana and Aidan, two silver wolves and Rex, a falcon. Red katana and guns.

Raan Umieto by DarkAzura

Age: unknown…for now

Weapon(s): daggers on his belt

Hotaru Kagami by ShadowFalcon

Age: 15

Weapon(s): Naginata: a retractable small dagger called Natsume. two guns, Gingetsu(silver gun) and Seidotaiyo (bronze gun)

Spyro Watashnie by MewStar0013

Age: 18

Weapon(s): Summons familiar, Okami, a large black wolf by drawing and draws the different attacks.

Leigh Schmal by operaghost96

Age: 16

Weapon(s): daggers that she wears on her belt.

Hirotaka Akino by Shiroikage

Age: 16

Weapon(s): two swords have fire and ice demon dragon's fangs in each of them (One has the fire while the other ice)  
>Kaikinisshoku: twin black and white katanas, the black one has the fire demon dragon fang<p>

And of course,

Muki Yuka by Me!

Age: 16

Weapon(s): A long staff with a sword at one end. Cloth covers the sword. Sometimes wears it like Rin.

Imi Suru by me!

Age: 16

Weapon(s): two whips. One is fire, one is water.

Sorry for the long author's note *bows*

-True Cross-

"Oh no. this can't be good." Hotaru says, helping Hirotaka up. Muki runs out the door but crashes into Yukio.

"Not again." She mumbles, looking up at him from the floor, "Why am I always running into people?"

"Sorry guys, but there's an elementary school near the countryside that has a demon problem." Yukio says and everyone groans, "Lots of the kids are getting attacked."

"Come on! Who would want the kids to get hurt?" Muki runs out the door again, without running into anyone.

_She was just complaining earlier and now she's ok? _Leigh sweat drops.

-True Cross-

"Hirotaka and Hotaru, Spyro and Leigh, Muki and Raan, Serena and Rin. That will be the teams. Got any questions?" Sensei looks around at the students. "Yes, Muki?"

"When can we start the mission?" She asks, tilting her head. This was probably that crazy girl Yukio was talking about.

"You can start now." They split up and leave to their assigned places in the school. Muki and Raan went to the playground and the forest, Hirotaka and Hotaru got the basement. Spyro and Leigh got the second floor and Serna and Rin went to the first floor. Yes, it was a pretty big elementary school. How else did you think they fit all of the kids?

"Why do we get the forest? This place is creepy." Raan shivers.

"Don't be such a baby!" Muki dangles down from the tree branches, "All we have to do is find this demon and leave."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry." A stick cracks but Muki is jumping tree from tree. Why would a stick crack? Looking up, Raan sees Muki isn't there.

"Leigh is so going to pummel me."

-True Cross-

Muki knew she had heard something coming from this direction, but what was this direction anyway? Everything looked the same. No duh, it was the flipping forest for crying out loud. A blurb seemed to fly by her, disappearing into the trees.

"Who's there?" She pulls out the staff from her palm. The birthmark that she had, gave her the power to but she didn't know why. Only that she was born with it. The shadow whip past her, knocking Muki into the tree. It somehow managed to grab her staff out of her hands.

"Weakling." A voice said with hatred, "I wonder what this does?" the shadow slowly unwrapped the sword, the clothe collecting in a small pile by their feet. Muki's hair sparks with green lighting and a small dust storm swirled around her feet. Her eyes turn red like blood.

"Give that back!" She tries to snatch it out of the shadow's hand but they jump onto a branch, high out of her reach.

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight." Muki blurs and she appeared standing near the bottom of the tree. She shrikes the truck, snapping it in half. The shadow picks her up by the neck and slams her into the tree.

"Ya know I really hope ya would, but I guess I was mistaken." White dots appear in front of Muki's eyes before she blacked out.

-True Cross-

"Well, that was certainly fun."

"Stop being such idiots, Rin!"

"Ow, Leigh, did you have to hit me?"

"Should we wake her up?"

"Wait a moment Spyro."

"But Hotaru, she's been out for awhile."

"10 minutes."

"Thanks Hirotaka. We so needed to know that."

"Shut up Serena. I think she's waking up." Muki drowsily gets up from the dirt ground. Everyone sat in front of her, worry clearly etched onto their faces.

"Why is Raan wearing a dress?" She asks. Raan was actually wearing a pink frilly tutu-like dress with his short hair in two tiny pigtails.

"It was a dare." He shyly rubbed the back of his head. _Oh crap. I wish she didn't see me in this dress. _Muki giggles.

"I think purple's more of your color. Did you get the demon?" She looks at Yukio who nods.

"We have to get back to the academy. It's almost summer break." Yukio gets up and walks away from the group. "The bus is going to leave and you might get stuck here fro the night." They sprit toward the bus, shoving a surprised Yukio out of the way.

_I wonder what happened to them. _He thought to himself.

-True Cross-

I tried to make this longer but I couldn't! Man, I really need some ideas for what they should do. I'm mostly getting these from the comic as you can see but changed a bit.

SEND ME SOME IDEAS PLZ! I DON'T ALWAYS WANT TO USE STUFF FROM THE SERISE!

Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I blame my computer for not allowing me to log on and tech crew for our play at school.

PANDAS! I FORGOT TO PUT MEGUMI IN THIS! *face palm*

To Fate Kashigo: Since I forgot to put her in this, you can send rabid squirrels to attack me. I am a bad writer. *grows mushrooms in corner* So, you can send an idea of a chapter for Megumi and I will write it.

REVIEW!


	7. Shadow in a cave

OH MY BUNNY! I WAS LOOKING AT THE TRAFIC PAGE AND SO MUCH PEOPLE FROM DIFFRENT COUNTRIES LOOK AT MY STORIES! THANK YOU ALLL! *bows*

I might not know some sountries but that means that pelpoe are actally reading this. CANADA IS SECOND!

but I actally saw someone from Latvia also. If your that person then can you tell me how's it like to live there? BUt theres lots of other countries also like Bangladesh, Bahrain, (I'm not sure I spelled that right, sorry if I didn't) even from Brunei Darussalm which I never heard of but now I'm going to do resceh about there to find out!

Tank you for reading these stories!

YOU'RE ALL AWSOME SO HEARD ARE A PRESENT FOR BEING SO AWSOME! I wish I could meet you all in person...

-True Cross-

The ride to the academy was long, so Leigh humored Muki's game of "50 Questions", (20 was too few for her) as long as she didn't bring up why she came to True Cross.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Charles." Leigh replied.

"Does he look like you?"

"Imagine me with blond hair, as a guy, 6 feet tall, with lighter blue eyes."

"Wow."

The game continued for another 15 minutes, when Leigh had enough of Muki asking what everything looked like. Leigh took out her cell phone and let her cruise through it, until…

It was a little girl, with blond hair, a too-big Phillies ball cap, a Spider Man tie-dye t-shirt, a pair of jean short shorts, with sky blue eyes and missing her two front teeth, at age 6 holding a teddy bear with a gold shirt (was that Leigh? scary, no-one-picks-on-me-and-lives Leigh?), with a 14-year old boy with curly blond hair, the same eyes, and the I'm-picking-on-you look, but his eyes held a lot of love. He was picking her up on his shoulders. Before she could snatch the offending cell phone away, she grabbed it and started laughing her head off. "Is that you on the hot guy's shoulders?"

"First, please don't talk about my brother that way; it's really creepy, and second, yes." Leigh shuddered.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Muki had hard time breathing from the thought of Leigh with a teddy.

Leigh got defensive. "It is a James Tiberius Kirk Collector's Item. It's not a 'teddy bear'."

She flipped through some pictures of Leigh's numerous parties, and she cried a little when she saw the pictures of Leigh hugging different people.

"Wow," she sighed, "I thought you left friends when you left for Japan, but I thought they would be Gothic and scary; they just look goofy, and I never thought you had that many."

Leigh took the cell phone away. "Well that's enough for now." It might have been her imagination, but she saw some tears welling up in Leigh's eyes, with a sad smile. Muki nods and turns away, knowing the feeling.

-True Cross-

Raan found himself wandering the grounds of True Cross, near the back garden. He really liked hanging out with muki and Co. but sometimes certain people scared him. For example Hotaru. When they got back she had nearly pummeled him for letting Muki get hurt. But didn't Leigh say that she fell from the tree? Spyro had to pick up his attacker and carry her away. Leigh was the calmer one but afterwards she appears, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the wall. She had threaten him and he had to say that "I'm and idiot and next time I will watch Muki more carefully'. Raan rubs his neck. HE was pretty sure you could see a red mark there. Girls were always stronger then him. He knew that from his sister. She would always protect him.

"Fuji, can you bring these flowers to her?" He holds up a batch of flowers to his tiny grape kitty. She was the color of grapes anyway. Why did people say she didn't exist? Fuji nods and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"This is not the end; this is not the beginning someone sung. He looked around the corner to see Megumi sitting on a bench with her familiar, Kei, next to her. He walks behind her. Hardly anyone comes back here so he was going to ask her why she was here, A sick cracks under his feet and she turn around, angered. She says something and the gale familiar attacks him. Wind sliced at him, ripping his daggers out of his hands. What seemed to be hours of wind torture was actually 5 minutes and it stops. He gets dropped into a tree. Megumi wasn't there which meant she went back to the dorms.

"What are you doing?" Leigh stood at the bottom of the trunk, glaring at him. "Playing hide-and-seek with your imaginary friend?"

"Fuji's not imagery! She's real!" Raan tries to get out but falls flat on his face.

"Sure she is." She rolls her eyes " We got another mission." She seems to storm away. Raan was about to complain but followed her instead.

-True Cross-

The caves mouth looms over them, with only a small lantern for a source of comfort.

"I'm going to-ack!" Rin struggles to get out of his brother's iron grip.

"You're not going anywhere. Now do you know your groups?" They nod and leave into the cave. Muki went with Shiemi, Hotaru, and Raan. Leigh went with Spyron, Rin and Sugaro.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Yukio asks his complain who shrugs.

-True Cross-

Water dripped from the cavern ceiling echoing around them. None of them could place where it came from or where the scraping came from. Darkness followed them and lingered where the flashlights couldn't reach. They felt someone watch them but keep in a tight formation. They had light yet they still feared the dark, they hade fire yet still was cold.

"I think this isn't a good ideal guys," Muki hid behind Hotaru. A shadow crosses over the, casing her to scream.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to fear here." Hotaru tries to cheer them up but fails. She walks ahead and Sheimi follows her. Muki and Raan watched them until one of them screamed.

"AHHH!" Shiemi screams and it's followed by a loud thump. The remaining two run ahead to find Sheimi fainted.

"What's going on?" Raan asks.

"I don't know." Muki whispers and another shadow cross them. "Who's there?" She calls out, wielding a dagger. A girl walks out of the shadows with her head bent.

"Hotaru?" Raan weakly says. The girl looks up with a empty look. Where her face was supposed to be was clean of any emotion of face for that matter.

"What's wrong?" It hisses. "Don't you want to stay with me?" It reaches out to grasp Muki's arm only to be blocked by Raan.

"Stay away from her!" He yells. The smaller girl's normally cheering face was frozen from fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. I'm only going to KILL her!" It pounces, wielding Hotaru's sword. Raan stabs it in the face. He grabs Muki and runs.

"What about Shiemi?" She digs her feet into the dirt.

"It's too late to save her." Muki ignores him and runs back. Shiemi want there and so wasn't the monster. Someone walks toward her.

"We have to help them Raan. Whether you like it or not." A cold hand clamps over her mouth, muffing her scream and drags her away into the darkness.

-True Cross-

"Did anyone else hear that scream?" Sugaro turns to only find Leigh who was on her knees in shock. Rin and Spyro were gone.

"I tried to save them. They trusted me." She whispers. HE awkwardly pats her on the back.

"We can't save everyone."

"They trusted me and I failed them! A mere shadow lost them to a mere shadow." She shoves him away and runs towards the direction they were taken to. Something was happing here and whatever it or who was, they certainly didn't want these kids here.

-True Cross-

Thanks for all of the rabid squirrel ideals guys! Yes, that's what I call them.

NOW ATACK THE RABID SQUIERRALS! *pulls out water guns*

This chapter sounds like Hetaoni and sorry for bringing in my love for other anime in but it just does. I DON'T WANT TO SEE STEVE! *hides in corner*

Muki: Review!


	8. Mirrors and what the

I don't own Blue Exorcist or anyone except for Muki. If I did, well then, this anime won't last.

Alert to anyone who has an OC in this story, if you want to write a chapter or a part then, you can pm me it. I didn't really plan this story out because I didn't plan for it to be going this far.

Oh and read Opreaghost's version for this! It's Leigh's side of the story!

-True Cross-

They meet up with the remaining of there group. Only Raan, Sugaro and Leigh were there. Everyone else was gone.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Raan looks behind the other two, searching.

"There's me." Hirotaka appears out of the shadows, Amber perched on his shoulder. The three of them pull out their weapons, "Yukio taught you well I suppose." Raan was about to put back his weapon until Leigh stopped him.

"Tell us one thing that only Hirotaka would know." She glares at him.

"Muki has a stuff bunny hidden in her dorm room?"

"Something we all will know?"

"Fine. Raan has a card Captor Sakura outfit in his closet." They all sweat drop and Hirotaka hides the smile.

"That was a present from my sister!" Raan yells. "It was her favorite show." Grumbling they all put back the weapons. A girl walks out from the shadows, her face covered by the dark. Shadows seemed to wrap around her.

"Help me," She wheezed. Hirotaka tackles her to the ground, knife at her throat. In one fluid move, he snaps her neck He brushes himself off, looking at the body

"Why did you kill her?" Raan stammers.

"Because that wasn't Hotaru."

"How do you know? That could have been her for all we know!" Raan started to get pecked in the head by really angry Amber. "Stop pecking my brain!"

"What brain?" Leigh turns to leader mode, "We need a code word so mistakes don't happen."

"What do you got?"

-True Cross-

She quietly waits in the shadows, watching them converse. Why aren't they doing anything? It was irritating just sitting here. Leaving was probably as good ideal.

_Don't leave yet. We need to find out more about these humans._ A voice hissed in her mind. She winces, tugging at the braid. This body is so annoying. That girl's face was so pretty though, even when she was trying to scream in pain. Such a shame it had to go. The hidden girl reaches for her own blank face. Why couldn't she have the body's face? Why must every body her creator gives her, the face disappear? Her face was flat, with no mouth or eyes, nothing. She had a job to do. First, find out more about these people then worry about personal matters. Darkness covers her as she melts into it.

-True Cross-

Raan quickly turns and looks at the shadows. Was that a green braid? He shook his head to clear it. No, that was impossible. Muki was gone and he knew that but he still had a feeling she wasn't.

-True Cross-

"What's going on Raan?" Hirotaka asks him. "I know you were looking at something back there."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Raan tries to walk ahead but was stopped by a angry bird (AN. no, not the game)

"You can't hide things from me."

"We know when you are distracted." Did that bird just talk to him? And they say Fuji isn't real.

"I thought I saw Muki's braid, that's all."

"You should see this." Sugaro calls out. Both ran back to the other who were in a spacious room in the cave. It was covered in mirrors. Ceiling to ground, they were all shapes and colors. Some where like the ones you find in fun houses. Shattered glass also scattered the floor like someone hated their refection. Candles flickered, casting shadows.

"What is this place?" Sugaro steps on a pile of glass and whispers started. Leigh turns around to see someone.

"Shiemei?" The said girl was trapped in the mirrors or rather her soul was. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing was heard.

"Rin, and Spyro, are over here." Sugaro stares at his other two friends. Spyro was making hand signals and when that didn't work, he just slammed his head. "What's this guy doing?" Rin uses his clip to scratch out a message.

"It says 'tuo teg'"

"That means 'Get out'" Hirotaka says, also trying to help Amber get them out.

"Muki's over her and I think she's pissed." Leigh stood in front of a blackened mirror that if you looked closely, you could see a faint outline of a girl. Green lighting cracked around her and she was screaming pounding on the barrier. Her eyes darted behind but they got the message. All of them turned around and what they saw shocked them.

"Oh crap."

-True Cross-

I love this cave ideal! Thank you! Don't worry, Hirotaka and Hotaru are going to get together and the big fight will be next.

Can you plz help we with that though? You can write out your OC's part and I'll post it in the next chapter? Just PM it.

Rayne is coming into another chapter! Just wait!

Review!


	9. Cave cont

Sorry for not updating earlier!

But I'm not good in writing fight scenes and this was rushed so Operaghost might have a better version.

To Opera: You can write about whatever happens to them in the fight since I don't really know how you thought of her angel powers.

READ OPEARCHOST'S VERSION OF THIS! IT'S REALLY GOOD! PLEASE? DO THIS FOR THE TOMATOS!

The last part was writen by fate kashigo

-True Cross-

A dark black shadow twisted, trying to pull itself together. Slowly a body started to form. Leigh winces as the angels in her head argue, trying to get out. It was clear that the thing in front of them wasn't human at all. The demon became clearer as the fire like horns appear and the furry tail. Next to it, stood the faceless creature, now looking like Hotaru. It was cowering behind the larger one.

"You," Hirotaka said.

"Ah, so you remember me." The demon chuckles and it looks more like a business man with a suit (AN. I knew they were evil!)

"What is he talking about?" Raan said the unasked question everyone was thinking.

"Never told them, hm? Well I was the one who made him the way he is now." Hirotaka instinctively reaches for his eye. Then all they could hear was screaming. The ones in the mirror fell to their knees, horror etched onto their faces.

"What bare you doing to them!" Leigh pulls out her knife and the demon laughs.

"Only showing them the past." Leigh couldn't hole it anymore and snapped. Two bright wings appeared on her back, lighting the cavern. Her dagger turned into a golden sword. There was a flash of light and all they saw was her stabbing it with the sword, clean though. It slams her aside with its arm.

"That tickles." It slowly pulls the sword out. "You know young lady that hurts but I never had this much fun in years!" Leigh mutters something under her breath and cuts her wrist. White blood dripped out and forms a circle around her. She started to glow and a blast hit the demon and he slowly burned. The demon pulls out a knife from its throat and stabs Leigh in the stomach.

"Nighty-night angel." She falls to the ground, unconscious. "Now, what else was I going to do? Oh yes." It charges toward Sugaro.

-True Cross-

_She was in field filled with flowers. Her small hand held a bouquet she had just picked for her sister._

_"What do you got there, little grass stain?" Her sister, Tanoshi, ruffles five year old Muki's hair. _

_"Pretty flowers!" Muki holds the bouquet to her sister who takes it._

_"Yes, they are!" She paused for a moment, "Muki, promise me that what even happens that you'll be kind to everyone and always look for the good in people." The smaller girl nods._

_"I promise!" She smiles and the world disappears._

_The sky was dark now, a warning for what was happening. It was already dark in their house why did the world just make it worse? Quietness was all you could hear in the small urban house. It looked like any normal Japanese house. A small family sat around the kotatsu but none were smiling. Someone slides open the fusuma doors and bows._

_"We are here for her." The man says. Muki, now seven, yells and grasped onto her older sister._

_"No! You're not going to take Tano away!" She screams. Another boy groans and grabs the smaller girl, dragging her away._

_"Let go of me you big jerk!" Muki tries to escape but he was bigger then her. Tanoshi beds down to her younger sister's level._

_"Don't worry. They'll notice it was a mistake and in no time, I'll be back. Remember the promise." She wipes the tears off of Muki's face and pinkie promises her._

_"I promise." Tanoshi leaves with the man, out in the rain. _

_Later, both of the remaining kids sat in the living room. Muki looking at her sister's photo and the boy playing with cards. _

_"Why did she have to go?" She asked him._

_"She had issues. She needed help." He replied, not even looking up._

_"Jerk. What did you even know about us? You're not even in this family!" Muki punches him in the face, knocking him over._

_"I'm your oni-san that's what."_

_"No your not! You're just Imi, a homeless kid that deicide to walk in here and ruin my life!" She throws a chair at him and runs to her room. Muki curls up on her bed, the photo in her hand. It was when her sister had taken her to her first carnival when she was 4. She sat on the bench with Tanohi, eating takoyaki. Her hair was up in pigtails while her sister wore a beret her parents got when they went to Paris. That was before Imi came. He was the one that destroyed everything._

-True Cross-

"I did this all for you Hirotaka. Why won't you accept that? I even made a more perfect Hotaru for you." The demon pushes the copy in front of it. Hirotaka tackles the demon to the ground, beating it. He pulls out a knife, trying to stab it. Meanwhile everyone else tries to get the rest of their friends out of the mirrors. Raan smashes at Muki's with a rock. He says something to the air and then grabs the mirror, bashing it against the rocks. The glass shatters, and Muki tumbles out. Shimei was taken out by Rin and Spyro when they got out. Sugaro stood guard with Leigh as they both looked for signs of Hirotaka and the demon.

He finally comes back, looking like he was thrown into a wall.

"We have to go now." He grabs Hotaru's (the real one) hand and motions for them to do the same. He transports them outside where the teachers waited.

"What happened to you guys?"

-True Cross-(this part is by fate kashigo)

I watch as the small group of students makes their way to the school gates, talking, laughing, smiling...  
>It made me so frustrated that I almost pinched Kei, who was perched on my shoulder. He squawked in protest and fluttered off my shoulder.<p>

I smiled at him apologetically, "Sorry, Kei..."

The Gale looked at me strangely. 'Megumi' he said in my mind. 'Something's bothering you...'  
>He must have sensed it. Ever since I had first summoned him, Kei could sense my emotions. He could tell if I was happy or sad, angry or upset, calm or uneasy. It was sometimes helpful, yet also annoying as well.<p>

"It's nothing..." I said, staring back at the group of people. I immediately noticed that two of them were the Okumura twins, Yukio and Rin. At the thought of Rin Okumura, a blush immediately tainted my cheeks. But I quickly shooed it away. I knew I liked Rin Okumura from the start, but there was no way that he could ever like a girl like me, Megumi Yotsuyanagi. And besides, he looks so happy just being with his friends. There's no way he'd want me.  
>I sighed and tore my eyes off the sight.<p>

Almost immediately, flashbacks of the scene washed over me.  
>My mother's bloody face, staring at me weakly. Little me, screaming and clutching her hands in mine, tears streaming down my face. Not too far away, a Naberius demon leaned over my father's dead body.<br>Then my mother smiled at me weakly.

"Megumi..." she choked out as tears poured from her eyes. She reached out a bloodied hand and stroked the side of my face with it. "Smile...so that the world knows that you're moving on even when it's hard to do..."  
>Then I remembered screaming as my mother's pale hands dropped and the Naberius turned to look my way. It charged and what happened after that turned into a blur. I was saved by a close friend of my parents and I was eventually taken in by them. But although they were kind to me, I got the feeling that I was an outcast. That I no longer was a member of society.<br>I had lost not only my family, but my friends as well. Even here in True Cross, I had no one. Well...no one but Kei.  
>Ever since Mom and Dad died, Kei was the only family I knew. He stayed by me, comforted me, understood even the most confused of my feelings, and all in all, he acted like we were truly family. Other than him...I knew nobody.<br>Soon I didn't even try to make friends. Because I knew that they weren't genuine. They were all fake, like fake gold...  
>I sighed again and went to sat on the edge of my bed. Kei followed.<p>

'Megumi, tell me. What's been bothering you?'  
>I only scowled at him. "Please, not now, Kei." But the truth was, even I didn't know what was bothering me. Maybe it was because I had no one here except for Kei. Or maybe because I had the urge to go and introduce myself to those people outside.<br>And I didn't like the latter.  
>I hated introducing myself to people. Much less to people whom I barely knew of. And anyways, I preferred to be completely anonymous here. But still...<p>

'Megumi' I looked up at Kei. 'We better go for dinner' he said. For a moment I stared at him blankly, and then I got up and nodded. "Right. Come on."  
>The other girls in the dorm had already left for dinner, leaving me and Kei the only ones in the dorm. As we walked down the stairs, I immediately felt it. A strange feeling in my gut, like something or someone was watching us. And I didn't like it. The moment we reached the bottom of the stairs, Kei whispered, 'Megumi'.<p>

"What?" I whispered back, making my way slowly towards the front door of the dorm. 'There's a demon in here...'Kei said. I felt dread fill my heart. A demon...here in the dorm? But how is that possible? But just in case...

"Kei" I whispered. "Stay close" He did as he was told, fluttering closely around my head. Once I reached the front door, I heard a noise behind me. Then Kei said shrilly, 'Megu-!'Then as squawk and a crash. In one swift motion, I had tapped the silver charm on my bracelet, which then grew into a full-sized bow and arrows, and spun around, pointing my arrow...only to come face-to-face with a clearly mad high-level Naberius. I felt fear and panic immediately grip my heart. Kei laid unconscious near by and all I had was my bow and arrows.  
>Any other demon I could immediately take on with my bow and arrows. But a Naberius, especially a high-level Naberius, the very demon that had cost my parents their lives, I couldn't even stand.<br>I felt my knees shaking and I shot an arrow but it missed and landed on the Naberius' knee. It howled in rage then advanced towards me, hand outstretched.

All I could do was scream.

-True Cross-

Review and read opera's story of this!


	10. Welcome Chuck! and Muki's crush

Ok! The bolded is what Opreaghost thought up and I change to Muki's point and the normal is what I did!

Also, thank you Fate Kashigo for the Megumi ideal part.

EVERYONE GETS A FREE BLUE EXCROIST PLUSHIE OF THE OCS AND CHARATERS!

Sorry guys. This is going to be the last chapter of any of my stories until I can go online again. I got a D in Spanish and now I can't go on the computer. The only reason I'm uploading this is because I'm at the library.

Read Opeaghost's version of this! Please?

Oh and to Opeaghost, you can write ahead if you want a bit or just add filler.

But I am so sorry. Now I feel really bad for not able to upload.

-True Cross-

All of them sat in the hospital, unclear about what had just happened.

"What happened?" Sheimi said and then the dam broke. Lots of them asked the questions, like a river.

Hotaru held Hirotaka's hand. She had to turn her head to face him. "What did he mean by create you?" That stops the flow of questions. Their eyes almost turning to him at the same time. He opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it.

"It's nothing."

"You can tell us." Rin said. Sugaro shushed him.

"If you can't trust us with your secrets then how can we trust you?" One of them asked. Hirotaka stood up quickly and storms out of the room. Hotaru gets out of bed, and pushes past the people trying to get her to stay. She follows him out, leaving more questions in her wake.

-True Cross-

**Leigh and I were getting ready to pick Charles up at the airport. While she was showering to get the demon blood off of herself, I kept asking questions while looking around her dorm. It did seem cozy enough for well, her taste. There were some posters of some bands that I couldn't read. I am still learning how to speak English and so far, I suck. The shower gets turned off and I see Leigh walk out wearing ripped jeans and fitted bayside t-shirt. Compared to me who was wearing a pink dress that had ruffles in it, with a ribbon belt and necklace. Just like Amu Hinamori. **

"**About time you show some curves" I said, still looking around her room. Leigh stood in front of the mirror her hair straightened, trying to put in earrings (three in each ear), when I thought of a question. **

**"Hey Leigh, does your brother have a girlfriend?"  
><strong>

**"Ow. Dammit." Leigh scowls in the mirror then faces me. "I haven't seen my brother in months. Last I checked, he has a girlfriend named Kendra. She's really nice, and he's pretty into her."  
><strong>

**"Oh." I look down at my normal boots I wore. Why was all the hot guys taken?  
><strong>

**"Muki. Charles is twenty-four. He is not interested in someone eight years younger than him." Leigh finally managed to put the other earring in. Second thought, why did all the guys I said was hot older then me?  
><strong>

**"Should we make a sign or something? That's what people do in movies."  
><strong>

**She shrugged. "Okay. But I have to make it because I can write in English well. At least for a leftie."  
><strong>

**I clap my hands and almost hugged her. Almost. "Oh, yay! This is going to be fun!" I pulled out a tablet of cardboard paper, mush to her surprise. **

**Leigh looks at me with an odd look on her face then takes it. I try to peer over to see it but it had some big words on it that I didn't understand. The only part I knew was 'Charles Smith' (Actuated Medical.') (AN. The ones in parenthesis is what Muki couldn't understand)**

**Leigh smirks, "I have to write something official-looking so we can get in." she turned the paper over and wrote ('Chuck, look over here! Yeah, see the sister!') She sketched a quick drawing that I had no clue what it was. Satisfied with the poster, she walked to under her bunk, and pulled out a guitar. I was daydreaming about her brother and if he was younger until I heard Leigh sing. **

**"Sail with me unto the setting sun. the battle has been won, but war has just begun" **

**I was probably staring at her because she asked, "What?"  
><strong>

**"You actually sound good. What was that?" I titled my head.  
><strong>

**"A song called Rum is for Drinking, not for Burning. My brother showed me this song. He's even better on the guitar. I'm more of a jack-of-all-trades with instruments. I play guitar, electric bass, piano, flute, saxophone, trumpet, and some violin. I have too much spare time."  
><strong>

**"So he plays guitar?"  
><strong>

**Leigh nodded. "And sings. My family's really musical." She turns to look at the clock. **

**"We have to get Rin."  
><strong>

**"How do we get there again?" I really need to get a map.  
><strong>

**"Just follow me. I go over there all the time. Where else do you think I go when I'm not with you?"**

**"Ryuji's room." I whisper. She probably heard it because she glares at me and I add: "the library."  
><strong>

**-True Cross-**

**Rin, Leigh and I were at the gate. Why did it take so long for the plane to land? This is why I dislike waiting at airports. Also that guy in the café is giving me weird looks like he never saw a consplayer before. **

**"Chuck!" Leigh yelled, snapping me out of the staring contest. A man ran over toward us as fast as he could. He had his ear pierce but I remembered him form the photo Leigh had. He looks even buffer in real life. Is that a six pack. I shook my head. Come on Muki, this is Leigh's brother that we're talking about. I really need to get a grip on myself.  
><strong>

**"Nick!" he wrapped Leigh in a hug. Rin and I looked at Leigh, actually showing a display of affection in public. Yes, in Japan that isn't allowed in Japan but this was Leigh. I look at his abs, and gave a low whistle. Ok. He is hot. Why couldn't he be younger? **

"**Muki, stop checking out Leigh's brother. It's kinda freaking me out." Rin pokes me in the arm. **

**"Long time no see, kiddo!" he said in Japanese. I finally diverted my attention from her biceps. Yeah! Now I don't have to worry about speaking English to him! "Who are they?" He nods toward Rin and I.**

**"Oh, this is Muki," Leigh pointed at me, "and Rin." She pointed to the said person who I have no clue what he was doing.  
><strong>

**I piped up. "Did you just call Leigh Nick?"  
><strong>

**Both siblings looked at each other, "Oh, you've noticed that my sis is kind of a tomboy, right? It's my way of making fun of her for that. You know, hating dresses, wearing baggy clothes, stealing my basketball shorts, even getting in fights with guys in the football team." Chuck said  
><strong>

**"Which I won." Leigh interjected.  
><strong>

**"Yeah. You were a public menace. Any football players would plead for mercy for making fun of band geeks. Guys who looked at her wrong… well, let's just say I don't think they'll be reproducing anytime soon" Rin made a face.  
><strong>

**"So," I said, rocking back and forth, "Leigh says that you're a good guitarist and singer."  
><strong>

**He made a 'so-so' gesture. "I'm okay, but I left my guitar back home." He looked at his phone. "I have to get to my new apartment. I'll talk to all of you guys later. But first, I was wondering. When I asked for a transfer, my boss said the strangest thing. Are you guys in cram school?" We all froze, and I saw Rin and Leigh's eye twitched. Hot and smart. I like that. That statement was just scary. One thing, read less manga.  
><strong>

**Leigh punched him and it looked like it hurted. She grabs her brother dragging him out and I follow.**

"**Rin come on or no one's going to take you back." His eyes get wide at what I said and followed also. **

**Must follow hottie.**

**And I'm scaring myself. **

**HELP!  
><strong>

**"How do you know about us?" Leigh asked when we finally were outside.  
><strong>

**He shrugged. "The medical manufacturer is only a cover. We're the Dragoon laboratory in America. So when I asked for a transfer after last time I called you, my manager looked you up. You could have told me that you were in the cram school, Nick. You could tell me anything."  
><strong>

**She sighed. "Okay, tomorrow after work we'll come and explain everything else that happened to us since I enrolled." I mentally did a little dance.**

**Yes! We're going to see him tomorrow!  
><strong>

**He hugged Leigh again and waved bye to Rin and I. I almost fainted. It was silent until I said something that I'll probably regret but it was true. **

**"Oh, my God. He is so hot. Even better than the pictures!" Leigh slaps me in the back of the head "Right. Age difference. Taken. Sorry, Leigh." Told you I would regret saying that.  
><strong>

**"You were in fights? A lot? Wow. I don't know why I'm even surprised." Leigh slaps him also in the back of the head. **

(An. Now this is where I typed the story)

"He still is hot." I say.

-True Cross-

Rayne stood with Serena, waiting for that other girl in their group. Rayne had pale skin, bright green eyes, wavy brown hair. She impatiently was tapping her foot, looking around for the other girl, Megumi. The only reason the two of them was waiting for her was because they assigned to the same group.

Then they heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I think it came from the dorms." Both looked at each other and ran toward the sound.

They found Megumi unconscious and bleeding on the head, trapped by a Naberius. Serena pulls out her katana, flames appearing on it. She tosses Rayne the guns. She attacks it, slicing it as if she was making a sauté. Rayne tries to shoot at it without hitting the other girl. After almost an hour of fighting, it finally disappears, both girls out of breath.

"What's going on here?"

-True Cross-

Thanks for reading this and I hope I don't lose more readers.

This is the last chapter for all of my stories unless somehow I can write another chapter.

Oh and I have a poll up to see who Muki should be with scine well, there seem to be more people pairing up now...PLease vote!

Here's what Muki's outfit was in this chapter without the spaces. :

http:/ www. cosplayhouse. com/ images/D/Shugo_ Chara_Amu_ Hinamori_Ran_ costume_ver_ 02-1-03. jpg


	11. New Teacher

Hiya! *waves* Ummm…please don't tell me I'm losing readers. I MISS YOU GUYS!

Muki: *stares*

Imi: Drama queen. *rolls eyes*

Me: IMMA AUTHOR! Be careful! With one click of my keyboard you can become a ballerina! Now that I think of that, that's a great ideal!

Muki: The only ones MeiMeiaru8 owns are me Imi and they pizza delivery man. By own PDM, I mean she owns him money.

I heard on TV about these kids who wanted to be exorcists and I started to crack up! Someone's been watching too much anime..but I shouldn't be talking, lets get on with the show!

PS The bolded parts are from Story of Leigh Schmal by Operaghost

READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE!

Pleasee vote on my poll on my profile. plese?

-True-Cross-

**"What's going on here?" Leigh asked as the flames on Serena vanished and the Naberius they were fighting died.**

**Serena was in shock. "It's not what you think…" she looked for the right words.**

**"Serena, do you have any idea what you just _did_? The Vatican probably has spies all over the place. They're so paranoid. You might as well have just yelled 'I'm a demon!' at them." She looked kind of scared. "Please. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I'm keeping my own secrets from them."**

**"Like what?" asked one of the other ExWires named Rayne who was new here.**

**Leigh rolls her eyes. "I'm actually surprised that Serena didn't sense this sooner, but I have an angel sword." All three of their faces changed from shocked to 'you've got to be kidding me.' (yes Megumi is still there) **

**"I'm not joking. See?" Leigh took out the dagger and said the first two lines of the Prayer to St. Michael over it. Once more, it turned into a golden sword. She waited a bit and it turns back to normal. "But I don't like using it all that much. I don't want to depend on the power of the sword."**

**Serena put up her typical 'Izumo impression' which was what Leigh called it. In other words, being a snobby, heinous, bitch. "Where were you coming from, anyway?"**

**"My brother's apartment. He just moved here and I was helping him get some of the furniture in place. Plus, he got me some sweet new weapons that he made himself. He works at the Dragoon Laboratory." She pointed at the duffel bag and the new sword on her hip.**

**"What kinds of weapons?" Megumi almost jumped because she rarely heard Megumi speak.**

**"Four sets of throwing knives, two pistols, which I probably won't use, a dagger which he thought up himself, this sword, and two slow-pitch softball bats." **

**"Softball bats?" they all seemed confused about the last item on the list.**

**"Yeah. You'd be surprised at how good of weapons they make, especially when fighting hobgoblins. I took out, like, 10 nests with a good softball bat. Well, we have to get going. Remember, combat classes for Knights and Dragoons start tomorrow."**

**They headed off, Megumi in awkward conversation with Rayne, and Leigh with Serena. "So, you and Rin, huh?" Leigh started in English. **

**She stiffened a little. "I don't know what you mean by that."**

**Leigh rolled her eyes. "I can tell you've been crushing on Rin. You've been doing a good job of hiding it, though. The thing that told me that you and him will end up going out is how hard _he's _been crushing on _you._"**

**"Kinda like you and Ryuji."**

**Leigh tensed for a spilt second. "What?"**

**"I could tell you liked him, but you hide it pretty well. Ryuji, on the other hand, can't stop staring at you."**

**"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Ahead of them were the girl's dorm rooms.**

**"Please. Would I? You're keeping the fact that I'm half-demon a secret, plus you're keeping the fact that I like Rin a secret. I won't tell anyone about you and Ryuji, but you really have to do a better job of hiding it around Shima. He has a sixth sense about these things."**

**"He only has that sixth sense because some part of him knows he'll never get laid, so he can sense other people's relationships." Both laughed the whole way back to the dorm, making jokes about the great perv known as Renzou Shima.**

**When they reached the dorm, she stopped and sobered. "I don't know what you're hiding, but I can sense more angels on you than that sword you have. I won't tell anyone, but I _will_ find out what's so different about you." Leigh smirks and walks away to her own room.**

**'_And I will find out what'_**

_-_True-Cross-

The next day, Leigh, Imi, Serena, Rayne, Raan, Hotaru, Hirotaka (who still looked pretty beat up), Rin, Ryuji, and I were being tested. The Tamers and Arias had off for some unknown reason. I shrug and watched Leigh as she got her weapons ready. I finger the mark on my palm. Too bad Spyro isn't here. Then I could have taught him that kid's game sister had taught me.

"Muki," Raan pokes me again.

"Hai?" I groggily face him.

"Mole's going say something?"

"Why do you call him Mole? Looks more like beauty spots to me or chocolate! I love chocolate!"

"Uh…I hear Leigh call him that a few times."

"Today, we will be training you all to use your respective weapons. I will be on a mission for the rest of the day. All of you will be with our guest teacher who works at the Dragoon Laboratory to get you equipped with your own weapons and show you how to use them. I expect you to treat him with courtesy, because even though he is not an exorcist, he is still important to us." Yukio-san leaves to do his business..NOT THAT WAY! And another person comes.

It's raining men….what was the rest?

"Chuck?" Leigh said. I almost squealed in excitement. YES! FINALLY A HOT GUY AS OUR TEACHER!

"Well, as Miss Smith so kindly pointed out, my name is Charles Smith, but I don't like formalities. They make me feel old. So, you can call me Charles, or as Miss Smith calls me, Chuck. Let me get you all weapons as specified by your teachers. Muki Yuka," he read off a paper as he handed me a staff with a sword on top. Lightweight, sharp and shiny! I stare at it until Raan elbows me.

"Imi Suru," he received two whips.

"Serena Hayatashi," she received a katana. "Rayne Winterburn," she received two guns.

"Raan Umieto," he received a few daggers.

"Hotaru Kagami," she received two guns and a dagger.

"Hirotaka Akino," he received two katanas.

"Rin Okumura," he received a katana, also.

"And Ryuji Suguro." He received a gun, which was the last weapon in the bag he was carrying.

"What about Leigh?" Ryuji asked.

"She helped me unpack last night, and I have her weapons then." He smiles I felt my face getting red.

Hirotaka asked, "Do you know her?"

"Couldn't you tell by the resemblance and same surname? She's my little sister."

"A little sister who could_ kick your ass_." I stifle a laugh as Leigh said this.

He grinned. "Thank you for volunteering, Nick." He put up a target about 10 yards away. "Do you have your throwing knives?" she nods. "Use one set for target practice." Leigh walks up and throws a knife. It hits dead center of the target. The rest she threw also did.

"Like I said, a little sister who could kick your ass." She went to retrieve her knifes.

"Thank you for volunteering again. Did you bring one of your guns? Get it. Now." She pulls the gun out and shots the target. Dead center. One didn't hit there but was a bit to the side.

Charles puts her in a cage that was 10'by10'by10'. He released an intermediate level demon that they kept there for training.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" He shook his head at Leigh. "Whatever." He released the demon. Leigh pulls out a switch blade and I was so surprise I didn't notice what was happening around me.

"Ow!" Raan grabs his shin. It seems that my staff had nicked him.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yep, just a small cut!" He winces again. I pull out the small first aid kit out of a hidden pocket in my dress. What? If you're clumsily, always have a first aid kit handy. You never know when you're going to fall off a roof. I pull out a gaze and wrap it around the cut.

"Thanks." Raan blushed.

"No problem!" I hug him.

"Muki?"

"Yes sir?" I said in English.

"You don't have to call me sir and good English." He brings out hanging targets for me. I ran at them, neatly slicing them ion half with my staff. I heard breathing behind and turn around stabbing something. It disappeared into smoke. Someone else attacks me and I block it.

"Great job." Chuck smiles at me as he held another staff pressed against mine.

"Okay class. That's it for today." I skipped out of the class, smiling.

-True-Cross-

"No Spyro. It goes like this. You have to drop the feather and then hit it with the inside of your foot." Currently, Spyro and I were in his room with me trying to teach him a game. Yes, I was aloud to be in here.

"Like this Muki-ya?" He tries to kick it but it sails over his head and hits Raan.

"What was that?"

"Feathers!" I hold the toy up. "And Spyro, I thought I told you not to call me Muki-ya. We're friends so you don't have to act so formal.

"Sorry Muki-y- I mean Muki." I hug him.

Raan coughs. "Can we please wait until later to do this hug feast? Leigh's waiting for us."

"You're just angry that you don't get to be hugged!" I hug him. "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of all!" I sang, pulling Raan out of the dorms and to the meeting place.

"See you tomorrow Spyro!" I call over my shoulder.

-true Cross-

"Muki, about earlier," Raan says. Both of us were waiting for Leigh. His shoves his hands into his hoodie. I pause from braiding the long strands of my hair with ribbons.

"Oh don't worry about earlier! That's what friends do!"

"Yeah, friends." He looks down sullen.

"Raan what's wrong?" I lightly grab his arm.

"Change of plans, guys. Thanks to your fearless leader, you're going to meet my brother." Both of us look up to see Leigh with Ryuji behind her. I am so going to tell Sheimi about this.

"Who's the fearless leader?" I felt Raan pull his arm out from my grasp.

"Yeah! We get to meet your hot brother!" I speual again and I heard Raan groan.

"Hot?" Ryuji questions.

"Don't ask."

-True-Cross-

Sorry no more randomness this time.

Muki: REVIEW!

And read Opreagosts version of this or you will find the perv outside of your window tonight!


	12. Silblings and Shima

Sorry for not updating sooner! *crawls into corner* At least my Pucca plushies still love me…

Muki: It's raining men!

Me: Is that your ringtone?

Muki: yep! Oh and I think you're puccas left you.

Me: flying mint bunnies.

Muki: Wrong anime.

Me: *sighs* I don't own anyone except for Muki and Ini. Still working on the drawings of them because some of them are hard! But I did finish Leigh though! She was easy..to draw!

Muki: Read and review Operaghost's version called 'Story of Leigh Schmal'! You can even ask her question and stuff!

Leigh: Oh great. *face desk*

-True-Cross-

"Why are we going to see Leigh's older brother again?" Raan asks me as I jump though a giant pile of leaves. "Are you even-woah! I pulled Raan, pushing him in also.

"Yes I was listing to you but I chose not to!" He groaned, sitting in the pile as I danced around him, kicking up leaves.

"Muki! Hurry up or you won't be able to see Chuck." I could image Leigh's smirk as my head popped up like a groundhog or whatever that hole animal was called.

"Coming!" I screamed, pulling Raan after me.

-True-Cross-

"Yo nick! I thought you guys weren't coming." Chuck waved to us in front of the park fountain. "Who's this guy?" He motions to Sugaro.

"I'm Sugaro, another friend other theirs."

"Is he your" then Chuck says something I think in English that I can't understand and Leigh glares at him.

"No and he just came with us. So, do you want us to tell you or not?" Chuck nods and she goes on. "Yes, we are in cram school. I don't know about them," Leigh motions to Muki and Raan because Sugaro had announced it was to defeat Satan, "but when I had almost attacked you, I knew I had to go somewhere safe and to learn how to control myself. I thought of Japan and found True Cross."

"You could have told me in the beginning about that you know. You didn't have to run away." Muki squeals and claps, and all of them turn to face her with questing looks.

"So cute! I wish my family was like that." Raan pats her head then she perks up scaring him sh*tless, causing him to fall off the rim of the fountain and into it.

"Sorry Raan!" Muki reaches in to help pull him up but he ends up pulling her in also. Leigh and Sugaro face palm.

"Now do you see what we have to survive with everyday?" Chuck nods at his sister's rhetorical question.

"Why don't we go back to the dorms for dry clothes and then for ice cream?" Charles smiles at them.

-true-Cross-

"X-men? You got me x-men?" Leigh held the comic in her hand with maybe a rare smile on her face. Both were speaking to each other in English so Sugaro really didn't knw what they were saying.

"Yep. It's really funny what happens to Woverrine. He-"

"Don't you dare spoil it Chuck."

"Hey guys! Me and Raan are going tback to our doors to get changed!" Muki yells. She and Raan levaes the two.

"It was pretty quiet back at home when you weren't there." Charles says to Leigh who was jus flipping through the comic.

She nods and he counties. "I couldn't find anyone to give these comics to." He holds up Walking dead and Deadpool.

She takes it and starts reading them, "I tried to find this here but all they have is manga and their X-men look really bad." She and Muki had gone to the mall, against a certain one's will, so they could get stuff or whatever Muki had bought. (AN. Ugly dolls. She's obsessed with them. **Hey! Get back on with the story! **Sorry!) everywhere in every comic book store she looked in, she couldn't find X-men or any of the comics.

"Can you make lasagna for dinner?" Leigh rools her eyes at her brother.

"Is that they only real reason why you came?"

"Maybe." She throws a pillow at him and goes into the kitchen.

"So, you're Leigh's boyfriend right?" Charles asks Sugaro.

"CHUCK!"

"Nope just friend."

(Meanwhile with the other two)

"Why are you always talking to air?" Muki and Raan were walking to the dorms, Muki jumping from bench to bench while Raan was talking to air.

"Oh, I was talking to Fuji, my friend. Come on Fuji, don't be shy." He looks down at an invisible object.

"Sorry, I don't see her."

"Don't worry. She's a bit shy." A branched snapped distracting them. Both turned around and then Raan saw Fuji motin for him to look forward. Shima stood there, staring at Muki. Her face gets red and hse covers herself. Raan pulls out a knife and charges at Shima who was too busy staring to notice. He pulled the tother boys arms back and held the knife against his thought.

"Stop staring at her you perv." Raan kicks him to the ground and drags him toward the Leapers. He kicks the door open and throws Shima intothe pit. "There's something you can stare at." He locks the door behind him,.

"Thanks Raan. I think I owe you one."

"No problem just uh…" Raan takes his black coat and tosses it to her. "just incase he gets out."

"You didn't have to do this, Raan?" The said boy was quickly walking ahead trying to hid his red face. Muki shrugs and pulls on the coat skipping toward the girls' dorms.

-True-Cross-

I had to add those in! But so cute! Next chapter, brothers, Shima, tacos oh my! What..tacos? Muki?

Muki: I heard they eat them at America!

Me and Leigh: *face palm*

Review!


	13. Random chapter

*face desk* I know who I'm missing! Serena and Rayne! *facedeskx2* but now I finally going to add a chapter about them and stuff!

Muki: Leigh and Bon, sitting in a tree, *gets mouth covered by me*

Me: You know Leigh's sitting right there.

Leigh:*looks up from x-men* Don't even think of finishing that.

Me: *sweat drops* hehe.

Read The story of Leigh Schmal for Leigh's side and you can also ask her questions!

I'm listing to Kung fu beat with the Asian nations and I think it might pop up this chapter. ITS JUST SO FUGDING CATCHLY! Just search APH Asia - Kung Fu Beat.

-True-Cross-

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Serena tried to hide her excitement like Leigh but she just really wanted to hug Rin. The said boy just shrugs and smiles.

"If you hate it then what would happen if I said I didn't?" She quickly turned her face away from him to hide her blush. She had to partner p with Rin for a project that she couldn't remember now. Rin stopped kicking the stone and went toward the place with the leaper frogs.

"Where are you going? The library's that way." Serena said in her bored voice.

"I think I heard something in there." He takes of the katana of his back, still in the cloth while she does the same.

"What are you going to do? Slap whatever is in there to death with that?" She hisses. Rin slowly opens the door and then the screaming gets louder. His hand searches for the hidden switch and flicks the lights on. In the pit was Shima being chased by one of the giant frogs. "On second thought, go ahead Rin, you can slap him to death."

"I'm guessing someone threw him in there as a prank." Rin stated as both watched the perv scream like a strangled cat.

"He doesn't know that there's a ladder right there does him." Serena motions to the ladder which was there right in front of the running boy's face.

"Grab this!" Rin bangs the ladder, catching Shima's attention. He grabs the ladder, quickly climbing up it. Serena drags the leaper back and into the cage.

"I wonder how he got out."

"Maybe something to do with his habit I guess. Let's just go to the library to get this research project over with." When they walked out of the building they saw Muki run by in a pink hanbok outfit with Raan chasing her.

"DA-ZEEE!"

"Muki! Twenty-five pixie sticks aren't healthy for you!"

"Our school is messed up." Serena face palmed.

"What was your first clue?"

-True-Cross-

Rayne glares at the man in front of her who was slowly counting out his change for the cashier. The man probably could feel her eyes boring into his back because he turns around and says, "Sorry. Can't seem to keep myself organized." She rolls her eyes when he turns back.

"Sir, can you please let me help other people until you're able to find your change?" The cashier looks behind the man and seeing Rayne's glare he shivers. The man moves out of the way, stilling digging for change. She hands her items to the cashier who rings it up.

"That would be 2,000 yen."

"Found it!" The other man pours the change onto the checkout. The cashier hands Rayne her items and she turn to the man.

"Try paper money for a change," she says walking out. If that guy was related to certain people in her class, she wouldn't have been surprised.

-True-Cross-

"DA-ZEE! Oomph!" Muki yelled as she ran into Chuck.

"Got her." He called, pulling in the blushing girl. "Gezz Raan, what did you give her?"

"She had said she found some pixie sticks and I told her not to eat them but she did." The said girl was running around in circles waving the long sleeves of her hanbok in the air. Sugaro watched her from his seat as he ate the fried ice cream Leigh made. (AN. Which is real and taste really good)

"DA-ZEE!"

"I don't think she needs any ice cream." Chuck says.

"I can do kung fu, Do the things I do" Muki stated to sing, dancing at the same time.

"I must be sedate  
>So I can do karate<p>

Answer to the land of the rising sun  
>Asia is the place where it all begun<br>Look at all the fights and the medals they've won  
>Come and make karate fun<br>everybody kick to the kung fu beat )  
>Who will be the master? )<br>Who will take the lead? )  
>everybody kick to the kung fu beat )<br>Who will be the master in the street? )

I can play the master  
>I'm the master blaster<br>Can you do it faster?  
>How long can you last here?<p>

I can take it high and low  
>You can come and watch the show<br>This is what I've learnt to do  
>You can also do kung fu<br>If this is what you want to be with me"

She does a kick at the end, hitting a vase. Leigh quickly grabs it before it could break.

"Seriously you need to lay off the pixie sticks."

"But I love candy! In my world, everyone's a unicorn that eats rainbows and poop out butterflies!" Muki talks a deep breath and faints. Chuck and Leigh sighs then Chuck looks out the window.

"Ok, this f***ing gets on my nerves." Chuck walks out side and the rest inside could hear yelling. He comes back in smiling.

"I just Shima will finally get to know what's inside of a Leaper."

-True-Cross-

Ok, when it was Rayne, yes some things in Japan are really 2,000 yen. I bought a cd there that was.

I HAD TO AD THAT SONG IN THERE! IT IS SO EPIC! Sorry for the hetalia reference there. It was a hetalia vid I was watching and the Horton hears a who thing also. They will go to the carnival but not now. If you review maybe I will!

And you have to review Operaghost's version of this. If her's get 15 reviews, then they will go to the carnival.


	14. Welcome to the black parade

The sakura trees were in full bloom now. Soft pink and whites reflected onto the lake. People rode on bikes, walked pets, enjoying the park with family or like what Hotaru and Hirotaka were doing. Hirotaka could see both of their reflections on the Japanese bridge reflected in the water. He really didn't want to admit it but like what Muki said a while back they sorta were doing the d-a-t-e thing. Hirotaka sighed. Count on the hyper girl and Spyro to put that ideal in his head. Actually it was more of Muki and Shiemi, Spyro just was drawing of to the side.

_{Flashback}_

_"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Hotaru had asked when he showed her the hidden garden in the forest. What was he supposed to tell her? He always had Amber with him but the bird was now hunting yet still near by. _

_"Back at the cave…" He started but she stopped him._

_"No worries. Thanks for saving me. Really, please don't apologize." Hirotaka was going to correct her until both heard a yell._

_"DA-ZEEE!" Running out of the forest all they saw was Miku being chased by Raan while Spyro sat on a bench watching, with his notebook. The said girl ran up to both of them, most likely on a sugar high._

_"You two are dating now?" She had yelled. Hirotaka's and Hotaru's faces got red and Muki giggled. _

_{Flashback end}_

Hirotaka shook his head. Bad thoughts go away never come back another day. Luckily for him, Hotaru snapped him out of his scary Muki thoughts.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Seems like something was bothering you. Care to tell me?" He shook his head. No way was he bringing her into this, even if it had something to do with his past. That demon could have killed her and the rest. If he was killed long ago, maybe they wouldn't to be put in this much pain. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry about him so much. Amber, sensing his mood tried to calm him down. He gently laid a hand on her head. He needed something to distract Hotaru and this probably will work.

"How about some ice cream?"

-True-Cross-

Leigh held her knives which just freaked me out. I slowly inched toward Chuck who is buff. It was kind of hard not to notice when he grabbed me. I had felt my face get like tomato red.

"Are you sure that they'll allow us?" I asked, still hyped up on sugar but seeing Leigh with knives, which could make anyone calm. Chuck pats me on the head and shakes his head at his sister.

"Nick, not yet." The odd grey thing in his ear buzz and he spoke to it like a cell. "Turns out Nick. You might be able to chop something up. We have to go back to the academy because apertly something's happened."

"Can I at least finsih my ice cream?" Sugaro asked, holing up the said treat.

-True-Cross-

"What are we doing here Mole?" Rin asks his older brother while I try to get Spyro to sit still so I can braid his hair.

"Muki-ya! We need to listen!" I wrap my arms around his waist as he tried to get up, pulling him back down.

"Just let me braid your hair just this once!"

"Muki and Imi." When he said that, I finally tuned in.

"I'm not going with that baka!" Imi glares at me.

"Well, I'm not going with you either." He replied.

"Sorry but that's the groups. Hirotaka, Hotaru, Shiemi, and Ranye. Serena, Rin, Shima Raan and Izumo. And your group, Leigh, you, Spyro and Sugaro. The group leaders are Leigh, Hirotaka and Serena." I grumbled a few choice words under my breathe.

-True-Cross-

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were walking down the streets.

"A hunted carnival. Lots of people went there on dares but they never came back. They even sent some exorcist but they never came back." Sugaro answers me.

"They why are we going?" But he ignores my question and contains explaining.

"There's rumored to be murderous puppet and vines that strangle you to death."

"That sounds great." But Spyro's face says otherwise. I grab onto his arm.

"Don't worry! You'll be able to kick those clowns all the way to Canada and Back!" I run ahead but then Leigh grabs the back of my hanbok.

"We don't need you to die yet Muki. Even if there's going to be zombies and stuff from a comic, we don't need dead bodies." I try to squirm out of her grip but it was futile. She lets me go, knowing that I won't run off (maybe)

"Well, it seems tat we're here." Sugaro says. The gate was swinging open and close with the wind, ivy wrapping their tight grip on it. The once happy clown picture now looked like Freddy Cougar with half the paint scratched off. It was like a ghost town. A shiver went own my back. I brought the long sleeves in front of my face like they could block out the horror.

"Who wants to go in first?" Imi asks.

"Let's get this over with so I can read my X-men." Leigh walks ahead into the unknown. I guess space isn't the final frontier here.

-True-Cross-

_New friends to play with! Finally. The other ones were getting boring. That one man went too quickly while that other lady that wore that odd uniform didn't even scream. The creature thought as it watched the new ones walk in._

_"Don't leave me here by myself!" The green one said, clinging onto the white hair one. The creature smirks. He always wanted a doll to play with._

-True-Cross-

Imi shivers at the evil presence he felt. It felt like something was watching them from the shadows f the old ball toss. He glances at it, barley seeing the shadow that flickered. Imi pulls out the coin purse hidden on his belt and pulls out a paper, creating the coins into a sword.

"What are you doing back here?" Sugaro asks him.

"Do you feel that?" The other boy looks around then notices the coin sword in Imi hand.

"Yeah, now I do. Like someone's watching us." Sugaro looks ahead, noticing the other ahead of them. "We better get back or we'll find out what it is."

-True-Cross-

They pasted by the ancient rust merry-go-round, its hinges rusted and unable to ever move again. But somehow when they walked by, it slowly creaked back to life, not singing a melody of joy but of sorrow an horror. Muki screams and clutches Spyro, tears streaming off her face.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!" She freaked.

_"Let's go grass stain!"_

_"Can we go on the horses first oneesan?" _

"_We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<br>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
>And in my heart, I can't contain it<br>The anthem won't explain it_

The song faintly was heard to her. All she could see was her sister watching her from a distance. Spyro gently pats Muki's head.

"Hey o you hear that?" Leigh asks. There was a small whisper, carrying over the breeze.

"_Fresh blood, fresh blood..." _

-True-Cross-

Read Operaghost version of this called The story of Leigh Schmal I think…Please? Really people!

Review and if you want to say anything or say whose group I should type about next tell me! I don't wanna lose you guys!


	15. The maze

Since Linkenparkismymuse (and mine too) said to do Rin, Serena, Shima, Raan, and Izumo next, I will!

Warning, since I highly dislike Shima he might act stupid or get hurt a lot.

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I CAN'T WRITE ON A SUGAR HIGH!

-True-Cross-

Raan and Rin slowly back away from Izumo and Serena who were glaring daggers at each other. Shima, who couldn't sense the mood, sling both of his arms on the two girl shoulders.

"Can you believe we got partnered up?" He winced in pain as Serena held a dagger to his arm, slightly pressing down.

"Get off of me or you're going to have no tongue to speak with." Shima cowers as she walks ahead.

"I really like her!" Rin whisper to Raan who ignores him and walks ahead also. The maze of mirrors in font of them had an eerily glow to them even though it was almost 4. Dirt caked the mirrors and some were warped, some were shattered.

A low hissing stopped them in there tracks "Fresh blood fresh blood fresh game to play together. Come inside and play. Fresh blood, tasty flesh." The singing raked their ears coming from the mirrors.

"Get your weapons out." Serena said. Rin had his sword Chuck gave him, Raan the daggers, Serena another sword and Shima his staff. Izumo had her paper ready to summon her demons.

"We're going inside?" one of them whispers and Serena nods. She walks ahead and disappears into the maze.

-True-Cross-

Every drop of blood from his arm was like a feast for them. Those humans were stupid enough to forget about binding the cut. Now they could follow the humans. Fresh blood lets play a game.

-True-Cross-

Glass crumbles into a million pieces beneath their feet, becoming like sand. Their reflection shifted like smoke sometimes making them jump a bit. Glass shattered like someone had ran into it and Raan whips around.

"Who's there?" A girl walks out of the shadows holding her hands up. Her hair was tied into ponytail and there was a gale on her shoulders.

"It's your mom." She smirks, "Megumi. Who else do you think?" She did have the headphones and the gale but none of them trusted her or it.

"You seriously never noticed I was in your group? Losers." She rolls her eyes.

"Still don't think your Megumi." Rin says. Shima walks forward and Serena elbows him.

"That's not Megumi. She's wit Rayne and the others." Serena glares at the thing. "On. The. Other. Side. Of. The. Park." She empathized each word and stabs he fake Megumi, but misses, hitting the mirrors behind the illusion.

"Catch me if you can!" The voice said. Megumi's image appears on every mirror warping into different people or different things. Rin stabs the mirror with his sword and Raan throws his daggers. Izumo summons the demons, destroying every mirror. Shima swings the staff, smashing images with his female classmates. Every shard of glass that touched them seemed to be repeal back into the mirror creating more horrifying images. Dead bodies scattered everywhere, dripping blood on them. A waterfall dyed red ad people swimming in the water laughing even if genocide had painted the world. None of those people were human.

"I only wanted to play." A small child's voice said. "Playtime playtime." The child had fox ears and a tail, swishy back and for creating fan shaped in the rubble. "Let's play and hide and go break, shall we?" it open the teeth filed mouth and almost seemed to bite down on them, covering the world with darkness.

All of them found themselves outside of the mazebits of shards on there hair and clothes but hardly any staches.

"Oh1 I love to play this game! Find the carmea idden in this park and and I will leave you laone. That's the only way to end the game. Don't and all of you will become my dolls and puppets. I really need a new one." The child's voice chaclkes and all of them look at each other.

"Ah he**." Serena said.

"Shouldn't we warn the rest about this?" Izumo says, still a hint of hatred in her voice at Serena.

"What am I supposed to do? Scream? If you look at your phone now, you'll notice that we get no bars here."

"I'M TOO HOT TO DIE!"

"GET THE F OFF OF ME SHIMA!"

"Serena. This isn't helping."

-True-Cross-

TTHIS CHAPTERS TOO SHORT! So I'm going to contine thre part next chapter!

Anybody want these guys to do something or something?

Review because I have nothing to say yet….


	16. flashbacks

**HEY EVERYONE! Please don't tell me I lost readers. Please. This chapter is just one that I have found that I forgot to add. When They chose their meister. I think hats how you spell it because the red line appeared and that even appeared for their names. **

**To Operaghost-If you are reading this, then this chapter you can do what ever. **

**I don't own anyone except for Muki. That's it. **

**Read Opreghost's version of this called 'Story of Leigh Schmal' and LinkinParkIsMyMuse's 'Satan's stepdaughter.'**

**LinkinPark's story is about Serena but has nothing to do with this story. Nothing!**

**Review now or my panda ninjas commanded by Muki will come to you house and force your to listen to Nyan cat in Spanish!**

**Ps. The first part I got from a YouTube video called 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi." And the lyrics Muki sings is from a song called Daisy Chain. **

-True-Cross-

"Spyro,"

"Spyro,"

"Spyro,"

"Spyro,"

"Oni-san"

"Oni-san"

"Oni-san"

"Oni-san"

"Painter,"

"Painter,"

"Painter,"

"Painter,"

"Spyro,"

"Spyro,"

"Spyro,"

"Spyro,"

"PAINTER!" Muki yelled in a messed up deep voice.

"What do you want Muki-ya?" Oh, Spyro was really ticked now. He rarely did but when he did, you would want to get out of the room. But, since nobody had ever seen him mad before, none of them knew that.

"Hi." Spyro sighs, looking back at the slip of paper he held.

"Wait! I meant do you know what this is for?" Shoved in his face was the same paper he had and everyone else had. It was choosing which meister they wanted to be. He got up and walked toward the large group in the back that surrounded Shima, Rin, Rayne, Leigh, Sugaro and almost everyone else in the class.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Rin said.

"I don't want to be a dragon! Then I'll be all scaly and weird looking like Rin!" Muki whined. Spyro who was behind her, tried to hid the small smile on his face. It was funny how some of their faces fell when Rin and Muki asked about this.

"A _dragoon_ is a person who uses guns like Serena and I." Hotaru pointed out.

"You don't have to have only one, like I am a knight as a main and doctor as a sub." Some people jumped as Hirotaka seemed to fizzle out of the shadows.

"ONI-SAN!"

-Glomp-

"There's also knight, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor"

"Aria recites the passages that are fatal to demons, Knights use swords, Tamers can summon and control demons to fight and Doctor heals wounds and injures affected by demons." Leigh finishes his speech, hoping that was dumb down enough that certain people could understand.

"I'm going for Knight," Leigh also added.

"Tamer and Doctor." Megumi

"Knight or something." Raan. Muki glomped him when she say him.

"Dragoon, Knight and Tamer." Serena.

"Tamer." Spyro, also getting glomped.

"Dragoon and Aria." Hotaru.

"Tamer and Aria but mostly Tamer" Rayne.

"I don't know what I want to be."

"What weapons do you fight with?" Again Spyro wasn't a bit shocked when Muki asked this. All she did yesterday was trying to see if she could have a staring contest with his wolf drawing. She lost and had to sing the alphabet backwards. Raan was videotaping the whole thing.

"I usually fight with a staff but I can also use a sword so maybe Knight!"

"If you wrote down what you wanted then hand it in to me." Yukio said after a long moment of (rare) silence.

-True-Cross-

"Muki-ya, the squirrel wants to go home now. Please?" The said girl was making faces at the scared squirrel who sat In front of her. She gets up and walks to Spyro who had just finished drawing Muki making faces at said squirrel.

"Just because you sneezed doesn't mean I cheated! You're the one who sneezed in the first place." Someone was talking to their friend again. Raan shook his head t the air scolding it.

"Hey Raan-ya."

"Oh hey Spyro, Muki. What are you guys doing?"

The Painter motions to Muki who was sitting cross legged on the ground, making daisy chains. "Muki-ya thought of having a staring contest with a squirrel but scared it." He shows Raan the picture he had drawn.

"Listen now my sweet and/ I didn't mean to cause you pain/ I could have spent all summer/ Sitting here making daisy chains." Said girl sang.

"What did you want to ask?"

"huh?"

"You seemed like you wanted to ask something Raan-ya so ask away."

"Oh, I just wanted to know if Muki wanted to come with me to see my sister."

"Lets' go then!" Standing behind him and smiling was Muki with a daisy crown on her head. She grabs Raan's hand and pulls him up.

"Spyro, are you coming too?"

"Sorry. I promised Leigh that I would fight with her." Her face fell for a spilt second before being pulled back into her normal smile.

"Ok! Raan led the way." Suddenly, she stopped turning back to Spyro. "Oh and Spyro?'

""Yes Muki-ya?"

"I don't think that's a chocolate chip." Both boys sweat drop and the duo leaves.

-True-Cross-

"Good afternoon Leigh-ya."

"So who's winning?"

"Both of us are tied right now."

"Then let's see who the winner is today."

-True-Cross-

"you're good." Rin took short deep breathes, leaning on the post to rest. Serena stood in front of him, hands on her knees also taking deep breathes. Early, Serena had challenged him to a sword fight, both using the school ones. So far, Rin was getting his ass kicked just like she had said earlier.

"Tie?"

"Not in your life," She said between gasping.

"Didn't think you'll agree." And with that, the fight started again.

-True-Cross-

"Where's your sister?" Leaves drifted to the ground as Muki kicked them back up again. She still held Raan's hand while he also held a bar of chocolate and flowers.

"Here she is." The place was a graveyard, literally. The wooden gate looked like a normal entrance to a shrine with a stone garden on it sides. There was a stone pathway that went through more stone gardens and weeping willows. There was a small house roof, covering Buddha with red scarves on them. What seemed to be a large temple stood next to a marble fish fountain. If you kept on going back, there was a small bundle of weeping willows, their leaves blanketing a gravestone. Raan lets go of Muki's hand and walks toward another small roof. Underneath were a few small buckets, ladles and washcloths.

He filled a bucket with water while Muki got a ladle and a cloth. Making their way through the graves, they managed to get to a small marble gravestone. It was a rectangle stone with four smaller pillars on the corner. There was a small cup in a hole that had dead flower in it. those were the ones Raan took out and handed to Muki to throw out. Then he took the ladle and used it to pour water over the gravestone and wipe it dry with the cloth. Afterward, he put the freshly bought flowers and put then in the cup with water and put the chocolate at the base of the flowers.

"Is this where your sister sleeps?" For the first time, Muki was whispering. When Raan nodded, she took off her daisy crown and puts it on the gravestone.

"Hello Raan sister! I'm Muki your brother's best friend! Really, sometimes your brother needs to stop talking to air because Oni-san was thinking of sending him back to preschool.

"I heard that."

"I know. You were supposed to!" ON the outside, Raan looked like he was a bit angry at Muki but actually on the inside he was jumping for joy. Instead of talking to his sister like she was six feet under, Muki was talking to her like she was sitting right there. The said girl sat cross legged on the ground chatting about what had happened and how she knows that squirrel cheated. Before he knew it, the sky started to become multicolored.

"hey Raan! I think we should leave your sister alone so she could sleep." Muki snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sure." He slowly follows her out when she stops (again), causing him to bump into her (again.)

'Do you know how this works?" She motions to the fountain which didn't have any water coming out.

"I think you're supposed to bow." That was what she did and water did in fact come out. Somehow she got him to also bow.

-zoooommmmm- 

"Hey Muki, why did you talk to her like she was here not well," With his dango in hand, Raan motions toward the ground.

"Oh. My Onee-chan told me that people who are in eternal sleep aren't really gone. They just are well sleeping and they can hear everything. Sometimes they guard their living relatives and protect them from harm. She also says that they only haunt bad people."

"Your sister sounds really smart."

At this, for the first time, Muki's face falls into a frown and stays that way. "yeah she is." They continue eating the dango as the cicadas chirped on the trees.

-True-Cross-

** Notes: The graveyard does exist in Japan! I've been there a few times to visit my uncle's relatives and that's what my aunt and uncle do when they go there. Everything about the graveyard isn't made up. Yes there's a fish fountain that water only comes out if you bow. I always, for some reason, wander around talking to the gravestones even if I don't know that person. **

**Also, what Muki said is what I think in real life. **

**This is the link to the youtube video without the spaces: www. Youtube watch?v=BkwKW S4WbeI&fe ature= related**

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET DANGO!**


	17. NEw foes and Shura

**This story is not dead. I just forgot it for a bit. Hehe..umm wel..hi again guys. **

**The story of Leigh Schmal is Leigh's view and by Operaghost96 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except for Tanoshi, Muki and Imi.**

-True-Cross-

"Imi, tell me can do something. Didn't something in _Exorcist History _say something about Yashas having a special ability?" Leigh yells as she blocks another hit from the horses.

"Umm yeah, I can call forward certain magical creatures."

"DO IT!" For a second, Sugaro stood in shock as a third eye opened on Imi's forehead and a dragon appeared. Then he went back to trying to wake up Muki by gently slapping her in the face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Leigh sure could be loud when she wants to. Finally Muki woke up and Sugaro went to help Leigh and the others. Again, to his shock, he saw white blood dripping out of Leigh's hand.

"Um. These aren't the droids you were looking for?" Ignoring her, Sugaro begins to chant whatever he could remember to get rid of the horses. But then, one attacked him and he blacked out.

-True-Cross-

(Spyro)

It was a couple of minutes before I heard Leigh and Sugaro. Imi had walked over to Muki and I to see if we were ok. Being Muki, she ignored Imi, but still looked haunted.

"Spyro, look!" I helped to up and saw Sugaro kiss Leigh. Finally.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM! I KNEW HE LIKED YOU!"

"Muki-ya please calm down! You might hurt yourself!" Behind me, they were laughing as I was trying to calm down the hyper girl. Her sleeves whacked me in the face as she was dancing around. Leigh had picked up her phone to call in that we were done and coming over. And I knew she was talking to her brother when Muki yelled out.

"Hey Chuck! You'll never guess what Sugaro asked Leigh!" Before she could revel any more, I covered her mouth. Leigh gave me a 'thank you' look. After a while, we began to walk back to the meeting place. As we were walking out of the courtyard, a monster melted out of the shadows. Seriously, what was with these demons and shadows?

"Guys go."

"But what about you?" Muki looks at Leigh who held her sword.

"I'll be fine."

We all knew she wouldn't but the look on Leigh's face showed she meant it and we left, Muki glancing over her shoulder.

-True-Cross-

"I hate fighting," Raan nods, agreeing with Muki, "stupid demons." Spyro and Muki meet up with Raan while Sugaro went back to help Leigh.

"Then why did you sign up for True Cross?" As they were walking, Spyro had to take out the braids she had put in his hair. Still at least it was only two but it made him look like a old Wendy. What was with his hair that Muki felt compelled to braid it?

"You should cut your hair or stop making it so soft. Then she won't be tempted to braid it."

"How would you know it's soft?" Raan's pace quickens. He almost glared at Raan but he was Spyro and he never glares at people…maybe.

"Speaking of Muki," Don't glare, don't glare, "whose turn was it to watch her?" Said girl wasn't flying around them like she was an airplane or gently tugging on Spyro's arm for asking for ice cream. Pulling out his notebook, Spyro sketched out a wolf that leapt off the page. It was white, with black ink eyes. Raan took a step back and the painter bends down and hands the wolf a ribbon.

"Sorry it scared you." Spyro muttered.

"No problem. At least it wasn't a mutt." There was a loud bark, causing Raan to groan.

"Spyro! You know I hate dogs! SPYRO!"

-True-Cross-

"Shiemi, are you ok?" Hotaru grabs the smaller girl's hand, pulling her out of the rubble. The haunted house had collapsed around them, which is why there was a scream.

"Ranye, help Shiemi!" Hirotaka slices the ghost with his swords, creating a fire whip. The flames tighten around the ghost before they burst into flames. As ghost came closer to the other three, Hotaru pulls out her two guns, shooting at whatever she could. There was another scream and all of the ghosts disappeared. Ranye went over to check if Hotaru and Hirotaka had any injuries from the building.

"I'm fine. I used the shadows to block most of the rubble." She was brushed off by Hirotaka. "You guys stay here while I find out what the other situations are."

"Does anyone else hate that shadow tricks of his?" When she pushed aside the wall remains, Ranye pulls out a small knife and hands it to Hotaru.

"He seems more alone." To the others, Shiemi had hit the nail on the head, as Charles liked to say.

"You mean isolated."

"Thanks Hotaru. We should get going before there are more ghosts." But as they left to the gate, clicking noises alerted them to the clown puppets. They moved in a march like they followed a beat only they could hear. A single file line came from the left and another from the right. They meet up in the middle, coming together to form two lines standing next to each other. One walked forward, this one more decorative then the others and walked more smoothly.

"Find the camera. Release us from this prison." A small girl's voice creaks out of the hinged mouth. The puppets turn and once again were gone.

"What the freak?" Ranye shakes her head at the display.

-True-Cross-

(Muki)

I giggled into the sleeves of my hanbok. There was no way I was going to lose this. Hide and seek was my favorite game anyway.

"Found you!" Standing next to me was Tanoshi. She pokes me in the cheek and laughs as I pouted.

"I'm it now onee-chan!" I could hear my older sister run when I covered my eye and began to count. If I found her, then she said she'll take me to go get some onigri but that is only if I win. As quietly as I could, I look around the area of the carnival we were in. When I saw a shadow flicker, I run over and pounce.

"Muki-ya!" Instead of Tano, I had tackled Spyro to the ground.

"Hello! I'm playing a game with onee-chan. Do you want to join?" Standing next to me and Spyro was Raan who had an eyebrow raised.

"Your sister?" As I was going to answer Raan's question, I was snatched off of Spyro's back and now stood 10 feet away from them. Using her body like a shield, Tanoshi held me behind her. Did I have to be small?

-True-Cross-

(Raan)

It happened almost in a flash. First Muki was sitting on Spyro then she was being protected by some random person that defiantly wasn't with the academy. If she was a teacher or a student, Shima would have probably bee hitting on her. The woman had a narrow face with close-set black eyes, thin eyebrows and high cheek bones. Considered attractive to Shima's standard and I never knew he had any. If Muki had long black hair and was older, I would say they would be twins. Other then the face, Muki's features weren't so narrow.

When was the last time I was this observant?

"It's ok onee-chan. They're my best friends I was telling you about." The older girl didn't take her eyes off of us as Muki waves at me. "That one is Raan and the one with the white hair is Spyro. Did you know Raan talks to Fuji who probably isn't real? We were thinking of putting him in a mental hospital. 'We' meaning Leigh. But I don't think that would be nice to Fuji. Spyro loves sweets. I found out that if you put him in a candy store that he acts like a little kid." Still, as Muki was rambling on, her 'onee-chan' was glaring at us. There was something off with her that really made me nervous that Muki was near her.

"Raan, she isn't human."

"What?"

"You heard me," Managing to get up, Spyro motions to the woman; "she isn't human at all. Look at her shadow." In fact, her shadow looked more fox like then a human's. She probably heard us and Muki was pushed back behind her.

"Onee-chan? Tanoshi?" When Spyro pulled out his notebook, I got it. I darted at Tanoshi, distracting her so the wolf could attack. It was covered in ice this time, like armor. Because of that, two tails appeared when she was unable to disguise them. I grabbed Muki, blocking the katana Tanoshi held with my dagger.

"Shit," I muttered. Muki had gotten out of my grip and went for her sister with her special glomp attack. Changing into a fox at the nick of time, Tanoshi darts into the bushes as Muki tumbles and then stands.

"My sister's a kitsune?"

"Yeah," Serena's falcon sat on her arm while two wolves followed her, close behind, "My group had a run in with her earlier but she was a small boy then. I'm pretty sure she's -,"

"_Zenko_ or good foxes. Usually they're considered the messengers of Inari. Black, white and nine tailed foxes are considered good omens. Sometimes they are like guardian sprits to humans. Those foxes are found of a fried sliced tofu called _aburage_."

Serena smirks, "Thank you for that history lesson Spyro." The said person ducks his head, as if to hide his embarrassment. It was normal for Muki to ramble on but not him.

"I was told to get you guys so we could go to the rendezvous point. Sugaro's already there but you guys aren't." Putting away his book, Spyro was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

"Can we get ice cream afterwards?"

-True-Cross-

(Spyro)

When Leigh got back, she was accompanied by a lady who was familiar. I knew that hooded guy was rather too feminine to be a guy.

"Shura?" Yukio clearly knew this woman and seemed surprised that she was here. Muki, who was standing between me, looks at Shura then looks down and pats her own chest.

"Spyro, do you think I'm flat?" Why would she ask me that? Even though he was looking at the spectacle near us, I still could see Raan's face get tomato red at Muki's question. How do you even answer a question like that? I pushed down her arm.

"I don't think you should be thinking about that now."

"Well, if you insist, you can come with us." Shura seemed like she wanted Leigh and Rin to come with her.

"Where are you taking them?" Imi asks.

"You don't need to know sweetie pie." He was flicked in the forehead by Shura.

Now what was going on here?

-True-Cross-

**Muki is clueless to how odd that question is to other people. I tried making this longer for you guys and I hope you still read this. **


End file.
